Después de la luz
by SolaEnElBosque
Summary: Videl vivió una infancia llena de carencias, su madre la abandonó y ni que decir de su padre o de la desaparición de su mejor amigo. Ahora que es mayor trata de salir adelante como puede. Pero el destino no le pondrá las cosas fácil de un día para otro perderá todo lo que la identifica para despertar en otra vida.
1. Capítulo 1 - Pesadilla

1\. Pesadilla

Sin miramientos Mai fue lanzada contra los estantes del almacén.

Los filos golpearon su espalda y cabeza haciéndola gritar. Asustada trató de levantarse cuando una mano la sujeto contra el piso.

Escuchó las risas y sintió manos duras sobre su cuerpo, el miedo se apoderó de su mente hasta convertirse en terror, y ya no pudo defenderse.

Alguien la golpeó fuerte con el puño cerrado. La boca se le lleno de sangre cuando pidió que se detuvieran, lloró y gritó hasta que le taparon la boca entre golpes y jalones de ropa.

Cuando obtuvieron lo que buscaban, Mai escuchó los pasos salir de la bodega. Con lágrimas en el rostro se puso de pie, levantó su falda del suelo y volvió a vestirse.

Afuera ya había anochecido, las luces de la calle lastimaron sus ojos hinchados y a cada paso que daba su cuerpo dolía.

Veía gente pasar a su lado pero no pudo pedir ayuda, no podía levantar la mirada del piso.

Su vida había acabando.

Camino sobre la carretera ignorando las luces acercándose. El cabello le picaba los ojos y el ruido era cada vez más fuerte, más cerca, pero en su mente Mai solo podía pensar en una cosa.

"Quiero morir"

Entonces sintió el golpe.

Duro, monstruoso e imparable cien veces más fuerte que ella. Dolía demasiado, pero seguía pensando lo mismo.

"Quiero morir"

Fue la frase con que despertó Videl.

Se había sentado en la cama asustada y cubierta de sudor, todavía sentía el fuerte golpe del camión sobre su cuerpo. Las manos le temblaban y en alguna parte de sus ojos alcanzaba a ver las luces acercándose.

—Que sueño de mierda — se dijo a si misma.

Desestimó la pesadilla culpando a las largas horas de trabajo y al cansancio de la semana pasada.

Después pensó que sería una buena idea estar alerta, no fuese a ser la premonición de un mal día. Pero no podía tratarse de eso, porque en el sueño ni siquiera era ella, se trataba de otra chica una con el uniforme de alguna escuela.

Alguien que estaba segura no conocía.

Olvidando el asunto Videl revisó su teléfono para ver la hora. Casi grita en cuanto notó lo tarde que llegaría a su primer trabajo, a pesar de apenas ser las seis de la mañana ya iba tarde.

Salió corriendo sin desayunar, poniéndose el abrigo al tiempo que bajaba los viejos escalones del barrio pobre donde medio sobrevivía.

Tenía dieciocho años y vivía sola desde los trece, su madre la abandonó en la pobreza a merced de un padre abusivo y alcohólico. Su padre también se fue sin remordimientos poco después de que su madre lo hiciera. Videl no tuvo tiempo para sentirse triste, las deudas de alquiler y servicios tenían que pagarse si no quería ser echada a la calle.

Sin familia ni nadie a quien pedir ayuda, había sobrevivido los primeros días a base de la caridad de sus vecinos, personas con tantas carencias como ella que no dudaron en interceder ante el dueño del cuartucho donde siempre había vivido para que no la echara a la calle.

Así se quedó sola en el mundo con deudas que no podía pagar y un futuro incierto. Después de las vacaciones de ese año ya no regresó a la escuela, se dedicó a buscar un trabajo que no le fue fácil encontrar, nadie quería a una niña de trece años en su negocio.

Ahora iba tarde al primero de sus cuatro trabajos.

Videl se disculpó con la dueña de la pequeña tienda donde era cajera, hoy trabajaba ahí hasta medio día. Después iba a repartir volantes en la calle usando un enorme y caluroso disfraz, enseguida tenía media jornada como mesera en un gran restaurante y ya en la noche, un compromiso como compañera de sparring en un gimnasio cerca del centro.

—¡Eso es todo por hoy chicas ya pueden parar! — La voz del entrenador y dueño del gimnasio llamó la atención de Videl y su compañera.

La joven tenía pocas semanas de haber conseguido el empleo sin embargo ya sentía un fuerte apego al deporte y al hombre mayor que la había contratado.

Varias veces le había dicho lo difícil que era encontrar chicas que quisieran ocupar el puesto.

—Pero tu Videl, fuiste diferente desde el principio, no sabias nada de boxeo y aún así estabas de pie recibiendo golpe tras golpe sin rendirte.

En un sobre blanco el hombre entregó a Videl su pagó de la semana.

—¿Sigues sin querer entrenar? Tienes futuro como profesional ¿Lo sabes no?—preguntó amable.

—Lo pensaré señor Lee, quizá cuando pueda darme el lujo.

—Es una pena, jovencitas fuertes como tú no son cosa de todos los días.

Videl sonrió pero no tomó demasiada importancia al cumplido, no cuando su mano sujetaba el sobre con dinero. Si seguía a este ritmo de trabajo dentro de muy poco sería capaz de pagar todas sus deudas. Sin importar lo jodida que era ahora su vida tenía la esperanza de que algún día todo sería mejor.

Caminado por la oscuridad de las calles Videl pensaba en sus nuevos planes a seguir ya sin deudas, la mejor opción que tenía era iniciar en el boxeo. Había enfocado toda su vida en sobrevivir tanto así que dejó de lado el sueño que tenía en su niñez de seguir estudiando.

De pie esperando junto al cruce de peatones Videl pensaba en su nueva idea. Tal vez ya era un poco tarde pero podía prepararse e iniciar de nuevo, ya no trabajaría de día y de noche, tendría que ser perseverante y batallar un poco con el dinero para que todo funcionara pero podía hacerlo, el problema siempre era el dinero.

Con sus pasos resonando en el asfalto Videl seguía pensando con interés en sus esperanzas para el futuro, por eso no vió el camión.

Las luces cegaron sus ojos y el miedo sus movimientos. Esa mañana había pensado en ser cuidadosa por el sueño que había tenido, pero lo único mal que había hecho era distraerse con sus planes a futuro.

El pitido del monstruo metálico resonó en todo su cuerpo y Videl no podía creer que estaba viviendo algo tan parecido a su sueño. Por supuesto no podía esperar nada mejor de una vida tan jodida y sin esperanzas como la suya.

Aún así no quería morir...

"De verdad, quiero vivir."

 ** _Hola chicos, chicas y aliens en general. Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia GohanxVidel._**

 ** _Si el argumento les parece conocido es por que esta hi_** ** _storia esta inspirada en el manga "Al final del camino" un cómic BL de Haribo. En sí esta historia es una especie de mezcla entre la historia del Manhwa y de los personajes de DBZ. No podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza por lo que tuve que escribirla._**

 ** _Ni el manhwa de Haribo ni los personajes de Toriyama me pertenecen._**

 ** _Aclarando esa parte les recuerdo que cualquier comentario,duda o crítica que se animen a dejar será bien recibido._**

 ** _Y como siempre._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Despertar

Capítulo 2 - Despertar

Videl despertó en un hospital, apenas podía creer que seguía con vida. Desesperada tocaba su cuerpo, que parecía completo, en busca de heridas o golpes. Recordaba demasiado bien el dolor que vino con golpe del camión, como para saber que fue real.

Agradecida de estar viva, no entendía porque no estaba mal herida, o dónde estaba. Con cuidado sacó la intravenosa de su mano y en ese momento notó que no era su mano. La piel era demasiado suave y tersa, la piel dura que había acumulado con sus diferentes trabajos ya no estaba, y en las uñas de los dedos tenía un delicado diseño de esmaltes rosas. Videl jamás había tenido la oportunidad de arreglar sus uñas y si lo hiciera no sería de rosa.

Asustada salió de la cama descalza y entró a un baño abierto al fondo de la habitación. Sus piernas temblaron cuando llegó al espejo, en el reflejo la chica de su sueño la veía a los ojos, a sus ojos.

Confundida videl se dejó caer sobre el suelo frío. Su mente daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar sin orden.

Ella estaba en el cuerpo de la chica del sueño, lo que significaba que el accidente que vió mientras dormía había sido real. Y la voz que había escuchado probablemente pertenecia a esa chica, la voz que pedía morir.

Se suponía que esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real, ella había sido atropellada quizá habían tenido que arreglar su cara con algún tipo de cirugía, pero no era posible porque este tampoco era su cuerpo. Las piernas que asomaban bajo la bata de hospital eran demasiado delgadas, todo el cuerpo era delgado y mas pequeño que su cuerpo real. La única explicación que tenía era que había cambiado de cuerpo con la niña de su sueño ¿Se debía eso a que ambas habían sido arrolladas por un camión? O tal vez porque en el último momento había deseado con toda su alma seguir viviendo.

¿Entonces que había pasado con su cuerpo? ¿Y con la joven que deseaba morir? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Pensando en todas sus dudas no iba a arreglar nada, lo único que le quedaba era esperar y... seguir el juego de esta situación tan desconcertante.

-Tres meses -dijo el doctor - Mai ha estado inconsciente por tres meses, después del accidente que tuvo en febrero. Además de las heridas menores que recibió y una muy leve hemorragia en el cerebro no presentaba daño cerebral grave. Sin embargo tampoco daba señales de que pudiera a despertar.

Sentada frente al escritorio Videl escuchaba lo que el doctor le decía a los padres de la chica un hombre calvo de baja estatura y una mujer alta de cabellera rubia.

Incrédula recordaba como se había sentido despertar de inmediato después del accidente, a diferencia de los supuestos tres meses que el doctor decía había pasado inconsciente.

-Mai dijiste que no podias recordar nada ¿Pero dónde es exactamente donde tus recuerdos desaparecen? -preguntó el doctor a Videl.

-Yo, no recuerdo nada -mintió Videl - nada acerca de mi familia, ni de mi pasado o sobre mi vida. Absolutamente nada.

A su espalda la mujer rubia no pudo contener el llanto. Y Videl sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo terrible.

-Todo indica que se trata de un caso de amnesia retrógrada bastante severa.

-No puede ser cierto, doctor Mai apenas sobrevivió al accidente y ahora... es demasiado cruel que no nos recuerde, por favor dígame que puede hacer algo -pidió el hombre, mientras su mujer lloraba.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero el porcentaje de personas que logran recuperarse de la amnesia retrógrada es muy baja. Por favor no sean impacientes con Mai deben darle tiempo y espacio es lo único que pueden hacer. Por ahora la dejaremos ir a casa después de unos chequeos y de programar futuros monitoreos.

Saliendo del consultorio a los pasillos del hospital Videl sentía que debía decir algo, pues por mas que lo intentara el hombre calvo no lograba que su mujer dejara de llorar.

-Yo...

Las palabras no querían salir de su boca pero el monosílabo había atrapado la atención de los adultos frente a ella.

-Mai cariño, habla por favor. ¿Hay algo qué quieras decirnos? -preguntó el hombre.

-Lo siento -dijo ocultando el rostro bajo el espeso flequillo negro que ahora tenía.

-¿No... no, nos recuerdas verdad? A tu padre y a mi -sollozó la mujer, Videl negó con la cabeza.

Tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella era nuevo y extraño. Y la hacía sentir culpable ya que no había ninguna manera de que llegará a recordarlos algún día.

-Esta bien Mai -el abrazo que la mujer le dió sorprendió a Videl - el solo hecho de que hayas despertado nos hace muy felices. Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma, si. Tanto tu padre como yo te queremos mucho hija.

Los sentimientos que despertaban estas personas en ella eran muy cálidos, pero no podía corresponderlos. No sabía como hacerlo pues nunca recibió un trato parecido de sus verdaderos padres. Por sobre el hombro de la mujer Videl alcanzó a ver la sonrisa calmada del hombre que decía ser su padre.

Esa tarde la dejaron salir del hospital, la mujer rubia que insistió en que la llamará mamá le llevó ropa y la ayudó a peinar su largo cabello negro. En la salida del hospital su padre las esperaba en un lujoso carro nuevo de aspecto caro. Era la primera vez que Videl se subía a un automóvil que no fuera del transporte público.

-Llegamos a casa Mai, ya puedes bajar.

Durante un segundo Videl se sintió afortunada pues la casa era una mansión enorme. Después recordó que esta no era su vida ni su casa, sino la otra en aquel barrio que conocía tan bien. En silencio siguió a la mujer de cabello corto dentro del lugar y miró con detenimiento todos los detalles de una casa de ese nivel.

-¡Marron, baja tu hermana ya esta aquí!

La llamada sorprendió a Videl, ahora también tenía una hermana.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Ojos negros

Capítulo 3 - Ojos negros

—¡Hermana! —Una chica rubia de su misma altura corrió a ella con los brazos abiertos. —No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que despertaras. Dime ¿Me recuerdas o no?

—No, lo siento.

—Vaya y eso que estamos juntas desde antes de nacer, es un poco divertido todo esto, estoy mas impresionada de lo que pensé que estaría.

De pronto Videl entendió a lo que la rubia se refería. El rostro que veía en el espejo y el de esta niña eran casi iguales, tenían la misma altura y en el inicio del cabello podía ver en donde el tinte rubio iba saliendo las raíces oscuras de su color original. Entendió que eran gemelas o al menos mellizas no idénticas.

—Marron, no presiones a tu hermana. Tu padre yo tenemos que ir a la escuela, así que por favor lleva a Mai a su habitación y ayúdale con lo que necesite —pidió su madre.

La rubia había ascentido sonriente y después de desearles un buen viaje tomó a Videl de la muñeca y la jaló por un largo pasillo. En silencio Videl se dejó hacer, hasta que pararon frente a una puerta igual a todas las demás del pasillo. Con las luces apagadas y el ocaso llevándose la luz que quedaba Videl creyó ver el rostro molesto de la rubia que sostenían la puerta abierta esperando a que pasara.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a entrar? —dijo con voz cortante la persona junto a ella.

Iba a entrar en el umbral de la puerta reprimiendose así misma por ser tan desconfiada, cuando se dió cuenta que no era posible que de un momento a otro hubiese hecho algo para molestarla, ni siquiera había hablado.

—Zorra perdedora.

Videl escuchó decir a su espalda, dejando en claro que las hermanas al parecer tenían una mala relación que sus padres desconocían.

—Debiste haber muerto mientras podías ¿Por qué tuviste que volver a despertar? ¿Querías volver a experimentar vivir el infierno? ¿O acaso es que te gusta ser tratada de esa manera? ¿No podías pensar en mi quien tiene que ir a la escuela con una ramera como tu?

Videl que había escuchado todo lo que decía se preguntaba si seria normal llevarse tan mal entre hermanas. Por lo demás nada de lo dicho le había afectado, a lo largo de los años se había acostumbrado a recibir malos tratos como esos y algunos peores.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

De un movimiento Videl había alejado la mano que la otra tenía puesta sobre su hombro. Ya que el hecho de que estuviera acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de trato, no quería decir que lo soportaba en silencio con la cabeza abajo.

—Ah, disculpa. Puede que se deba a que no recuerdo nada, pero no creó que tenga que escucharte decir esas tonterías —dijo sonriendo Videl.

—Parece ser verdad que olvidaste todo. Yo creí que sólo te hacías la tonta —la rubia acortó las distancias. —Cuéntame Mai ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que vas a poder seguir manteniendo esa maldita actitud desentendida?

Videl guardo silencio, estaba segura que la rubia podía seguir con su monólogo, y no se equivocó.

—Aún puedo recordarte, tan patética arrodillada enfrente de mi, pidiendo ayuda. Es como si hubiese sido ayer.

Videl oía a la rubia conteniendo el enojo, esa historia no tenía nada que ver con ella, sin embargo en verdad quería golpear la cara burlona de esa tipa aunque sólo fuera una vez. No soportaba a los que abusan de otros.

—Pequeña imbécil... —las palabras salieron de los labios de una enojada Videl con las manos preparadas en puño, que no escucho los pasos acercándose.

—Marron.

La voz de un hombre las sorprendió a ambas, incluso más a Videl que pensaba estaba sola en casa con la chica rubia.

—Oh, Goten ¿Por qué has salido de la habitación? Te dije que no tardaría... —la rubia se alejó de Videl murmurando excusas con su fingida voz dulce al tipo alto que apareció en el pasillo.

Sin mucho interés de por medio Videl volvió a mirar al desconocido. Fue entonces que sus ojos, que no eran suyos, se abrieron con genuina sorpresa.

El sujeto no era un desconocido, era Gohan.

El mismo de rostro serio y ojos negros de antaño la observaban desde donde su supuesta hermana le daba la espalda.

"Mierda" pensó Videl "¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?"


	4. Capítulo 4 - Recuerdos

Capítulo 4 - Recuerdos

Los recuerdos de la infancia de Videl nunca fueron gratos. En las calles de aquel barrio sucio de calles angostas y maltratadas casas minúsculas, la mayoría de las personas conocían a la chica de las coletas. Todos los días después de la escuela, a la que se negaba por voluntad propia a dejar de asistir, Videl buscaba las calles más transitadas y se dedicaba a pedir dinero a las parejas con cara amable. Por experiencias anteriores evitaba a los hombres solos y de miradas turbias

Casi siempre alguna de las personas a las que se acercaba le entregaban una o dos monedas, por lo general las chicas con maquillaje impecable y ropas femeninas eran las mas consideradas con ella después de ver su maltratadas prendas viejas. También había ocasiones en que algunas mujeres, madres, creía identificar Videl por la mirada de preocupación, intentaban ayudarla. Se ponían sobre sus rodillas y empezaban a sonreír y hacerle preguntas. Con los años aprendió a alejarse rápido de ellas, a insistir en que le dieran una moneda pero a no esperar a cuando llamaban a la policía.

Así desde pequeña y más después de que su madre se fuera, Videl aprendió a conseguir dinero para la bebida de su padre. El mismo que se tambaleaba de un trabajo a otro y que jamás llevaba comida a casa. Sabía que si cumplía con su parte sería recibida a golpes, insultada a gritos y al final lanzada fuera de casa.

Los días calurosos de la vacaciones eran los peores para ella, en esos días no podía escapar a la escuela donde aprendía cosas y fingía ser normal. Cada mañana de esos días era levantada temprano por su padre, quien nunca dejaba de oler a alcohol, y que no dejaba de gritar hasta que la veía salir a la calle, sin siquiera dejar que tomara un bocado de lo que fuera que quedaba en la vacía alacena. Hubo ocasiones, en que tanta era la urgencia de su padre por deshacerse de ella que la ponía fuera sin mas ropa que la vieja camiseta que usaba para dormir. Otras veces la cargaba hasta la calle, la bajaba sin cuidado y cerraba la puerta. Con los pies descalzos, Videl caminaba sobre el pavimento que empezaba a calentarse y las amenazas ya sabidas de no dejarla entrar si volvía sin el dinero.

No había nada de lo que pudiera hablar con añoranza, ningún recuerdo feliz que anhelaba repetir. La única cosa que perdió en ese tiempo y que de verdad extrañaba era aquel chiquillo, su único amigo.

En un día sin escuela, cuando la encargada de la tienda ya no la dejó pedir la botella de su padre fiada. La señora ya le había dicho que se podía meter en problemas si la veían vender alcohol a una menor. Que sería mejor que su padre fuera el mismo por el licor de ahora en adelante. A Videl no le pareció tan mala idea después de todo solo eran un par de cuadras, no obstante apenas término de contarle su padre la abofeteó con fuerza.

—¡Entonces deberías de haberla robado! —gritó refiriéndose a su querido licor.

Y con la mano en alto se disponían a asestar otro golpe sobre el rostro de su hija, que asustada intentaba aflojar el agarre de su ebrio padre. Sin otra opción Videl había mordido la mano que la sujetaba por la camisa y corrido de nuevo al calor de las calles desiertas, con los gritos de su padre por fondo y las amenazas de matarla si llegaba a encontrarla.

Videl recordaba la sangre saliendo de su labio herido y sus pensamientos sobre que podía hacer hasta que su padre cayera dormido y pudiera regresar a la casa. No tenía miedo de las amenazas pues apenas volvía a estar sobrio y olvidaba todo lo que decía. Su mayor interés en ese momento era encontrar un lugar tranquilo para descansar unas horas, o eso creía cuando vagando por los callejones del lugar escuchó golpes que salían del interior de uno de los patios vecinos.

El cerco de ladrillo no era muy alto y Videl sabía que lo podía saltar con facilidad, sin embargo lo que había más allá del lindero, desaparecía en la sobra del edificio de al lado dando un tinte peligroso y de temer. Claro que a esa edad Videl se creía lo suficiente valiente para hacer cualquier cosa y si tomaba en cuenta que no tenía nada mejor que hacer... las razones para alejarse desaparecieron y saltó la pared.

Del otro lado encontró una vieja bodega, no muy grande y con el cerrojo puesto por fuera. Los golpes ya no se oían y tampoco veía a nadie por ahí cerca así que sin vergüenza se adentró hasta pegar la oreja sobre la puerta, si no se equivocaba el ruido había salido de ahí dentro, estaba casi segura.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó a la puerta.

Después de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría, Videl se sintió una completa tonta por haber llegado hasta ahí siguiendo unos ruidos cualquiera. El silencio de alrededor la envalentonó a explorar un poco mas y curiosa abrió el cerrojo oxidado.

La luz del atardecer entró con ella, dejándola ver un cuerpo pequeño tendido sobre el polvoroso piso. Asustada cayó hacia atrás cuando un quejido escapó del niño tirado dentro. Al menos no estaba muerto, pensó Videl con alivio.

Otro sollozo del desconocido la devolvió a la realidad, y asustada entendió lo grave de la situación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese niño ahí encerrado? Debía de pedir ayuda pero ¿A quién si no había nadie cerca? ¿Y porqué estaba temblando tanto? ¿Alguien le había hecho daño? Con cuidado Videl giró la cabeza de pelo negro y pudo ver que en efecto, el chiquillo no estaba nada bien. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, la boca abierta y de esta, y de la nariz escurría un líquido trasparente como el agua. Estaba en algún estado de shock grave y ella como idiota solo lo estaban viendo. Con cuidado sujetó los hombros del otro para sacarlo de esa bodega, pero apenas trató de levantarse cayó junto a el. Entre dientes susurro una maldición, en esos momentos odiaba ser una chica ¿Por qué los chicos tenían que ser tan grandes y pesados?

En su lugar desde el piso, Videl sentía al chico temblar. Una idea pasó por su mente, ¿Y sí el chico solo estaba asustado, como ella cuando era pequeña y sus padres empezaban a pelear? Apretando su abrazo, acercándose a su oído, Videl susurro las palabras que le decía su madre cuando la encontraba temblando.

—Tranquilo, todo esta bien.

Meciéndose junto a el chiquillo entre sus piernas. Videl no dejó de repetir aquella frase durante un largo rato.

Cuando el niño dejó de temblar, despegó el rostro de su camisa hasta encontrar sus ojos negros con los azules de ella...


	5. Capítulo 5 - Destino

Perdida en sus recuerdos de infancia, Videl no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que su supuesta hermana le decía a Gohan, porque sin importar como lo llamara, el sujeto parado a unos pasos de distancia era el mismo Gohan que había encontrado encerrado en aquella bodega.

—Vamos Goten, no hay nada bueno en estar tan cerca de una sucia perra como esta —El chico escuchaba serio sin hacer ningún comentario.

—Tan solo es una cualquiera que seduce y se acuesta con quien se cruza en su camino —continuó la rubia.

Ambas miradas la observaban con frío interés, la rubia parecía divertida a diferencia del chico que pasó caminando de largo en dirección a la salida.

—Me voy a casa Marron, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Videl observó a la de pelo claro correr tras Gohan, pidiendo que se quedara un poco más. Asegurándole que no volvería a toparse con la sinvergüenza de su hermana. Ella no dió ni un paso, solo se quedó ahí frente a la puerta abierta de su nueva habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al final después de tantos años de no saber nada de él, se sentía felíz de volver a encontrarse con el único amigo de su niñez. Estaba vivo y se veía bien de salud, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, era lo que se preguntaba cada noche que pensó en como había desaparecido sin decir nada.

Tal vez Gohan ya no se acordaba de ella...

Y por supuesto que no lo hacía, porque ya no era ella misma. Ahora era Mai la chica del largo cabello negro, con el flequillo al frente y las uñas decoradas en rosa. Videl había desaparecido la noche que se distrajo con pensamientos imposibles.

Y no podía hacer nada al respecto, si decía la verdad terminaría en un manicomio, en uno muy caro, quizá en el mejor del país, sí era que los padres de Mai eran la mitad de ricos de lo que parecían; una opción nada atrayente pese al costo. La mejor idea que se le ocurría era callarse la verdad y por el momento, vivir la vida de la tal Mai. En cuanto pudiera ya se las arreglaría para regresar a su casa real e investigar lo que pasó el día de su accidente.

Por suerte Gohan no tenía nada que ver con ella ahora, así que lo mejor seria que lo evitara si se lo volvía a encontrar en casa. Después de todo, ahora el tampoco era el Gohan que conoció, sino Goten.

Al parecer, despertar de un coma de tres meses tras ser arrollada, era mas cansado que cruzar el océano Pacífico a nado libre.

Los dos días siguientes a salir del hospital Videl se los había pasado durmiendo toda la noche y casi la mayor parte del día. De no ser por las visitas que los padres de Mai hacían cada tarde para charlar con ella sobre los álbumes de fotografías familiares y los tres cortos paseos que daba al comedor, Videl no habría tratado de levantar la cabeza de su almohada en ningún momento.

La tarde del segundo día se decidió durante la cena que pasarían el resto de la tarde todos juntos en familia. Con ayuda de la amable señora que asistía a su madre en las tareas de hogar, se dispuso de una variada mesa en la sala principal llena de pastelillos, galletas, teteras de café y otras tantas de infusiones herbales que Videl no conocía.

Después de haber bebido una segunda taza de té, su ahora madre sugirió la idea de que Mai retomara sus clases en la escuela, dijo que había consultado al doctor y que le había parecido una buena idea.

—¿Tu qué opinas Mai, te gustaría volver a clases? —preguntó su nuevo padre sentado con su elegante traje y su reluciente calva.

La sonrisa con la que su madre esperaba su respuesta hacia de todo en ella menos tranquilizarla. Era cierto que la noche de su propio accidente Videl había deseado regresar a la escuela, pero ahora estas personas le hablaban de retomar los estudios de una escuela media superior, a ella que apenas se graduó de primaria.

—Mai cielo, te has puesto pálida, si es demasiada presión para ti podemos esperar más tiempo, incluso podemos esperar al siguiente año, sí tu quieres. —Ofreció su madre al verla tan nerviosa.

—Disculpen por interrumpir pero ¿En verdad creen que sea una buena idea? —dijo Marron escudada detrás de su taza de porcelana. —No debería decir esto frente a ti hermana, pero la policía dijo que todo indicaba que tu accidente se trataba de un intento de suicidio. Y puede que sea solo una corazonada, pero creo que algo muy malo le ocurrió ese día a Mai en la escuela, algo que la empujó a hacer lo que hizo. Tal vez por eso inconscientemente no quiere regresar a la escuela, aun sin recordar nada de ese horrible día.

La negativa de Marron frente a la idea de sus padres y el recuerdo de las palabras del primer día frente a su cuarto, le enviaban un claro mensaje a Videl.

Marron no lo quería en la escuela.

La mirada preocupada de su madre y el rostro serio de su padre esperaban a que Videl negara o confirmara lo que Marron decía, asunto del que en verdad no sabía nada, podía ser cierto que algo muy malo le hubiese pasado a Mai y que por causa de eso tratara de quitarse la vida hace tres meses o quizás todo fue un muy desafortunado accidente, igual al suyo.

Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, Videl tenía algo muy claro. No le gustaba que nadie tratara de manipularla.

Si Marron no la quería en la escuela entonces con mas motivos tenía que ir.

—No tienes de que preocuparte hermana, me gustaría mucho volver a la escuela. Mañana mismo si es posible. —El descontento de Marron impulsó a que Videl decidiera terminar de tajo el problema.

—Mai no tienes que presionarte...

—Estaré bien mamá, de verdad quiero volver a la escuela.

En la mañana siguiente Videl siguió a Marrón para aprender el camino a la escuela. A medida que se acercaban aparecían más adolescentes con sus uniformes iguales. A unos pasos de cruzar la puerta de entrada Videl se detuvo un poco intimidada, recordaba lo que dijo Marron y se preguntó si el instinto de su nuevo cuerpo también recordaba lo que le había pasado a Mai.

—Traté de ayudarte y no quisiste hacerme caso —Marron había vuelto sobre sus pasos para atormentar a su hermana. —Se nota que quieres dar vuelta atrás y no volver a pisar nunca este lugar. Como sea; que te la pases bien Mai. Ya no me importará si vuelves a llorar y hacer una escena como la otra vez.

Y sin más la rubia se alejó. La parte de "la otra vez" que dijo Marron, daba vueltas en los oídos de Videl ¿En qué momento había pasado todo eso? ¿Había sido el mismo día del accidente de Mai? Sí era así, Marron sabía la verdad oculta tras el accidente de su hermana.

—¡Miren todos! —La voz de un chico gritó a su espalda. —El rumor era cierto, Mai volvió a la escuela.

Unos pesados brazos rodearon sus hombros, acompañados de un par de chicos a cada uno de sus lados y de mas adolescentes con uniforme que los seguían de cerca. Un grupo nada amigable en apariencia.

—Estoy tan felíz de que has vuelto amiga, sin ti los días aquí fueron muy aburridos.

El chico pelirrojo sonreía muy cerca de su cara, pero no con una sonrisa amable como la de sus padres, sino que el gesto era expectante. ¿Qué esperaba de ella?

—¿Quien eres?

La lógica pregunta de Videl hizo estallar un coro de risas escandalosas. El pelirrojo parecía muy contento con ambas reacciones y apretó su agarre sobre Videl jalandole un poco mas cerca.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad tienes amnesia? ¿O solo quieres fingir que no nos conoces?

—Tal vez esta tratando de escapar de su realidad —opinó una de las chicas que seguía al grupo.

—Demonios que chica tan patética —dijo otro.

Cada uno de los miembros del grupo aportaron su comentario al respecto. Videl ignoró las burlas y risas para observar con cuidado a las personas su alrededor.

Había ido poco a la escuela pero reconocía al tipo de grupos como el que la rodeaba. Abusivos que se entrometen con quien sea para divertirse.

A su alrededor los demás estudiantes se alejaban fingiendo no ver nada, ninguno iba a ayudarla. En casa, Mai tenía una mala relación con su hermana y parecía que en la escuela tampoco había nadie con quien se llevara bien. Mai había estado completamente sola, sin amigos en quien pudiera confiar y ser ella misma, así como ahora lo estaba Videl.

Videl sintió lástima por la vida que había tenido Mai, pero ella no era como Mai y no iba a permitir que nadie la molestara.

Usó sus manos para quitar los brazos ajenos de sobre ella y sin miedo encaró con desprecio al pelirrojo que trató de burlarse de ella.

—Idiota, si vas a pretender que eres mi amigo, deberías esforzarte un poco más. No creó ni una palabra de lo que dices.

El silencio ocupó el lugar de las risas y varios rostros voltearon asombrados. Al parecer, la Mai real era una de esas chicas tímidas que nunca dicen groserías ni levantan la voz. Videl ignoro los murmullos y las miradas curiosas para encaminarse al enorme edificio que ahora era su escuela.

Pasó el resto del tiempo antes de clases en la sala de maestros hablando con el profesor a cargo de su grupo.

—Ya había hablado con tus padres Mai, vinieron a verme el otro día y les dije lo mismo que te diré a ti. Eres una estudiante perfecta, siempre has tenido calificaciones de excelencia y no se te dificulta ninguna materia. Sé que tu caso de amnesia es considerable, que has faltado el último mes de clases del año pasado y los primeros de este, pero estoy seguro de que no afectará en tus habilidades cognitivas.

Videl sintió el peso de las palabras del maestro sobre sus hombros y casi finge un dolor de muelas para regresar a casa.

Las frases "Estudiante perfecta" y "Calificaciones de excelencia" daban vueltas en su cabeza preguntándose si sus conocimientos de primaria alcanzaría para sobrevivir los años que faltaban a la graduación.

Volviendo a la realidad se encontró con el rostro del maestro, al parecer quería una respuesta.

—Ah, si por supuesto.

—Muy bien Mai, justo lo que esperaba. Te llevaré a tu salón.

El profesor tomó algunas carpetas y libros de su asiento para después salir al laberinto de pasillos y aulas. Los pocos estudiantes que andaban a prisa por los pasillos veían a Videl y murmurando pasaban junto a ella.

Cosa que no le importó en lo mínimo a la morena, tan posible era que hablaran de ella por el problema en el pasado de Mai, como que lo hicieran por la supuesta amnesia que tenía o por su actitud de esa mañana. Ninguno de esos asuntos le preocupaban, ya en su infancia se habían burlado de ella primero por su ropa vieja llena de agujeros, en seguidacuando su madre la abandonó y después cuando su padre la obligaba a pedir dinero en las calles.

Sí había sobrevivido a las burlas de niña ahora podía hacerlo mucho mas fácil.

Con su nueva actitud, Videl decidió enfocarse en lo importante, además de buscar su cuerpo; debía aprovechar su sueño hecho realidad, había vuelto a la escuela tal y como deseó aquel día que se distrajo en la calle. Ahora podría recuperar sus estudios, graduarse, conseguir un buen trabajo...

El maestro a su lado pidió silencio al entrar y ordenó que ocuparan sus lugares. Con desgano los alumnos siguieron la orden entre más murmullos y miradas variadas que seguían a Videl.

Videl fingiendo ignorancia, se permitió tomarse su tiempo al frente del salón para observar a sus nuevos compañeros, eran un montón de adolescentes con pinta de tener más dinero del que cualquier persona normal necesitaría en su vida.

Entonces tras deshacerse un escandaloso grupo de chicas su mirada fue atrapada por otra, una de serios ojos negros.

Así entendió Videl que el destino existía y el suyo había vuelto para patear su trasero y decirle, igual que el día del accidente, que no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles y la profunda mirada que Gohan le daba era suficiente para hacer que Videl se pusiera en guardia. Después de todo había estado segura que después de verlo visto el otro día en su casa, no volvería a encontrarse con él.

La única persona que llegó a querer.

_

 **Un capítulo largo esta vez, la verdad no pude cortar esta parte de la historia hasta llegar al nuevo reencuentro VxG.**

 **Si ven por ahí algún error o palabras mal escritas no duden en avisarme, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Y también quería saludar a Peppa, me da mucho gusto que sigas la historia y que me dejes tus comentarios, gracias linda.**

 **Ya saben si han llegado a esta parte solo puedo decir ¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Todo esta bien

—Escuchen todos —habló el maestro —Todos conocen a Mai y saben sobre el accidente que tuvo. Ella no recuerda nada y va a necesitar de su ayuda, sean pacientes y contesten todas sus preguntas.

Al menos, no obligó a Videl a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón o presentarse en voz alta. Sólo le señaló un lugar al fondo del salón y empezó a escribir sobre la pizarra.

—Ves Goten, es la tipa de la que te hablé. Seguro que será muy divertido si nos juntamos a jugar con ella. Es el tema caliente del día de hoy.

La chica rubia de pelo corto estaba sentada en otra fila a un lado del pupitre de Videl y sobre la mesa de Gohan, tenía la cabeza apoyada con confianza en los anchos hombros de un enorme rubio de cabello largo y rostro apático.

—Sharpner y tú pueden hacer lo que quieran Erasa, solo no me involucren.

El maestro llamó al orden una vez mas e hizo que la rubia tomara su lugar unos asientos más atrás. Claro que antes de marcharse tocó el escuálido hombro de Videl para llamar su atención y sonreírle. Que manía tenían todos por tocar sus hombros, pensó Videl.

El resto de la clase apuntó, tan bien como pudo, todo lo que el maestro ponía sobre el pizarrón. No entendía nada en absoluto y la presencia de Gohan tan cerca la ponía de un humor bastante extraño. Para cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Videl se sentía el doble de cansada que cuando tenía que ir a cuatro trabajos por día en su otra vida.

La hora de comer se encargó de vaciar el salon de Videl, más de la mitad de adolescentes en uniforme salieron a comer fuera en los lugares que les parecían cómodos. Videl no tenía hambre e ignoró el almuerzo que su madre y la señora que le ayudaba hicieron para era ella. Le dolía la cabeza cada vez más a medida que el maestro avanzaba en materias llenas de cosas que no entendía y por si fuera poco, ya en el descanso el constante murmullo de chismes a su alrededor se llenó del tema que mas odiaba en ese momento, ella misma.

—Escuché que trató de suicidarse — decía uno.

—Y yo oí que estuvo en coma por meses.

—Supuestamente tiene amnesia, pero yo no me lo creó. Apuesto que solo finge para ignorar la mala reputación que tiene.

Tratando de pasar sobre el chismorreo a su alrededor, Videl cavilaba en lo que consideraba el verdadero problema del lugar, algo mas importante que el pasado de Mai. La presencia de Gohan. Sentado a unos asientos de distancia era demasiado incómodo para ella, después de todo, si había alguien que de verdad la había conocido tal y como era, o bueno fue, esa persona era Gohan.

Pero, lo que realmente le pateaba el hígado era que de todas las escuelas en la ciudad e incluso de los montones de clases en esta escuela, Gohan asistiera a la misma que ella.

¡Maldita sea, estaba sentado a unos pasos de ella! Ahí tan tranquilo escuchando a esa fulana confianzuda de pelo rubio. Y no era que los estuviera espiando, al menos no a propósito, estaban enfrente después de todo ¿Debería voltear de espaldas para no verlos? No era opción, a menos que quisiera encarar al grupo de chismosos.

Que más daba, al menos se podía distraer viendo la espalda de Gohan ¿Quién diría que aquel chiquillo enclenque sería tan alto? Fue entonces cuando volteó con esos ojos negros que provocan miedo. Videl se avergonzó al ser descubierta atenta a él y clavó la vista en la mesa de su pupitre.

Tenía que olvidarse de Gohan, él conoció a Videl de niña, no a Mai. Lo mas probable era que ya ni siquiera recordara aquellos días hace tantos años que pasó en el barrio de casas miserables. Videl tenía que enfocarse, fingir que no lo conocía. Ignorarlo si era necesario.

—Hola —escuchó junto al sonido de la silla frente a ella moviéndose. —Mi nombre es Erasa y vamos a ser compañeras de ahora en adelante. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

La sonrisa de la rubia no podía parecerle mas falsa a Videl era uno de esos gestos donde apenas estiran los labios sin perderte de vista. Aunque ella no debería ser quien para juzgar sonrisas, no es como si sonreír fuese común en ella. Maldita sea, ni siquiera recuerda si ha tenido motivos para sonreír de verdad en años.

—Entonces, ¿Te has vuelto popular desde esta mañana? —dijo ¿Le estaba preguntando? ¡Y ella que iba a saber si era o no popular!

—No lo sé ¿Qué pasó en la mañana?

—¿No recuerdas? En serio si tienes amnesia —río la de pelo corto. —Déjame contarte, esta mañana tú dejaste en ridículo a unos pandilleros que trataron de burlarse de ti.

—Ah —Al parecer hablaba de el pelirrojo y sus amigos. — ¿Y qué con eso? Tan solo les dije que no me gustaba lo que hacían.

La escandalosa carcajada que la rubia soltó llamo la atención de los que estaban cerca. Videl no entendía que era tan gracioso.

—Es tan divertido cuando tu lo dices —continuó entre risas. —Hiciste bien, solo que, la antigua tú era una idiota cobarde que jamás decía si algo no le gustaba. Y ahora los has dejado en vergüenza y todos esos vendrán a buscarte. Cuéntame por favor ¿Qué harás?

En los pocos segundos que llevaba conversando con la chica Videl decidió que a la de pelo corto le hacían falta varios tornillos. La desgraciada le había llamado idiota y cobarde. Y después, le había pedido de favor que le contara lo que sea que planeara hacer.

—Nada, no haré nada. A menos que me molesten, entonces les devolveré lo que hagan hasta que queden satisfechos.

Si Videl hubiera cursado los años que todo adolescente pasa sufriendo en la escuela en lugar de dedicarse a sobrevivir entre sus muchos trabajos, habría sabido que cada palabra que dices, seas o no el centro de atención, es material de rumores apenas dejan tu boca y esos corren mas rápido de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

Al final del día Videl tenía una horrible jaqueca provocada en parte gracias a la rubia gritona y ayudada por los garabatos que el profesor escribió después del almuerzo, algo que en su horario ponía Química.

—Así que "Nos devolveras lo que sea que hagamos hasta dejarnos satisfechos, eh"

El pelirrojo de la mañana junto a sus amigos la rodearon apenas puso un pie en la calle a unos pasos de la entrada. Igual que durante la mañana los otros alumnos alrededor se alejaron con prisa evitando problemas. La entrada de la escuela quedo vacía en segundos y pese a lo amplio del lugar Videl no podía escaparse, estaba rodeada.

Podía tratar de burlar a alguna de las chicas que se veían mas distraídas y seguro era más débiles que los chicos, pero no sabía cuanto aguantaría el cuerpo de Mai, después de los pocos días que habían pasado fuera del hospital.

—¿Yo dije eso? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—Toda la escuela sabe que tú lo dijiste esta misma mañana. —La mano del pelirrojo agarro su uniforme por la parte del torso sin importarle si tocaba o no los pechos de la morena.

—Ahora, que si ya te has arrepentido puedes ponerte de rodillas y pedirnos una disculpa —Con un violento ademán el chico la hacerco más a su desgarbado rotro. —Quien sabe, tal vez viéndote así recordemos que eres una simple puta cobarde y la golpiza que te vamos a dar sea menos fea.

—¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? —Videl alejó la mano de su ropa y se permitió sonreír como lo hacía cada vez que subía a cumplir con su trabajo sobre el ring —¿No estarás hablando de ti? Porque mira que juntar a tantas personas para golpear a una simple puta cobarde, eso demuestra quien es el que le tiene miedo a las golpizas.

—¡Maldita hija de puta! Yo puedo darte una paliza sin ayuda de nadie, ya veras.

Enojado el pelirrojo sujetó uno de sus hombros mientras preparaba, sin consideraciones, su puño cerrado dirigiéndose al rostro de Videl. Si la chica en su lugar hubiese sido Mai sin dudas habría cerrado los ojos y esperado a lo peor, pero no era Mai sino Videl quien estaba ahí parada en medio de una emboscada a punto de ser molida a golpes. Y Videl tenía el suficiente conocimiento sobre boxeo como para ser capaz de atrapar un puñetazo como ese, con un swing tan amplio y predecible. En lugar de esperar a por otro, usó su afilado codo para noquear al sujeto justo en la madibula saltona. Era un golpe sucio, algo de lo mucho que aprendió en las calles oscuras tras las salas del gimnasio.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita perra!

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, el abuson seguía conciente. Había tenido razón al creer que este cuerpo era mas débil que el suyo y para mejorar las cosas ahora tenía toda la atención del resto de la pandilla sobre ella. Tenía que pensar rápido.

—¡Auxilio profesor!

Todas las cabezas giraron a donde Videl veía, para darse cuenta de que no había ningún maestro por ahí. Fue cuando la chica aprovechó un hueco entre los abusivos y su distracción para escapar a donde menos lo esperarían, de vuelta a la escuela.

—¡Idiotas! ¡La dejaron escapar, los quiero a todos buscando a la de ya! —grito el pelirrojo.

Sujetando la correa de su mochila para que no sonara al correr Videl entró de nuevo al pasillo principal. Oyó los pasos correr en todas direcciones y algunas pisadas seguir el mismo camino que ella. Sin ver mas allá de la perilla abrió una de las puertas más cerca y se deslizó dentro del aula, cerrando sin soltar la agarradera por si acaso trataban de abrirla por fuera.

—Aquí no hay nadie —dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

—Seguro la maldita se tiro dentro del contenedor para basura junto al callejón.

Las voces se alejaron en medio de su charla sobre posibles escondites, mientra Videl se permitió recuperar el aire perdido durante su escape en rápidos jadeos. Ahora solo sería cuestión de tiempo, tenía que esperar a que la pandilla se fuera y podría volver a casa. A la casa de Mai, de verdad esperaba recordar el camino correcto. Pensaba cuando un golpe cayó sobre la puerta que sujetaba demasiado cerca de su cabeza.

Preparada para defenderse como le fuera posible, Videl se giró esperando ver a algunos de los idiotas que la buscaban. Casi grita cuando reconoce a Gohan demasiado cerca de ella, en una mano sostenía un celular de aspecto caro. Al parecer con su entrada había interrumpido una conversación telefónica.

En voz baja Gohan contesta a lo que parecían indicaciones, distraída por la casualidad de tenerlo otra vez tan cerca apenas notó el ruido de la palanca al abrir la puerta.

—Vete —murmuró Gohan con los rostros casi pegados.

Con la puerta abierta los sonidos del exterior llegaban mas claros y los gritos del patio, junto a la búsqueda por los pasillos dejaron la piel de Videl erizada de miedo, después de todo eran demasiados.

—Esta bien, te llamaré luego —dijo Gohan antes de colgar para enseguida guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo y poder abrir la puerta sobre la que se recargaba Videl.

Afuera los pasos se acercaban con dirección a la salida, si tan solo pudiera evitar que Gohan la lanzara fuera al menos hasta que se fueran. Cansada de estar a merced de su viejo amigo Videl sujeto al mas alto para darle vuelta y con su peso cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Si el movimiento hizó algun ruido ni Videl ni Gohan lo notaron, pues la muchacha estaba demasiado ocupada estirándose sobre las puntas de los pies para cubrir la boca del otro, y él se había soprendido tanto por el atrevimiento de ella que apenas podía creer que esta joven de ojos decididos y la muchacha miedosa del año anterior fuesen la misma persona.

—Esta bien, esta bien, todo esta bien. Solo espera y me iré.

Sin pensarlo Videl había repetido las mismas palabras que aquella primera vez en la bodega. Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron con sopresa y trataron de encontrar los de Videl bajo el pelo de Mai. Cuando ella levantó la vista no dudo en sostener su mirada. Ojos negros y decididos, si tan solo fueran azules...

La perilla se movió, alguien de afuera trataba de entrar.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Te protegeré

**Capítulo 7 - Te protegeré**

Sí Gohan no hubiera estado sobre la puerta y con la presión del agarre, que Videl se negaba a aflojar el chico la habría encontrado.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ya buscamos por ahí, vámonos!

—Esperen, oí un ruido —Videl apretó la mano sobre la boca de Gohan, no quería que fuera a delatarla.

—¡Vámonos! Iremos a buscar cerca del basurero en el callejón.

Los tipos salieron y Videl soltó a Gohan. Con las manos en alto como si se rindiera dió dos pasos atrás tomando distancia.

—Lo siento mucho, tenía mis razones para hacerlo. Ya me voy y no te molesto —dijo Videl con la cabeza abajo queriendo alejarse de su pasado y presente.

Gohan no dijo nada pero tampoco le dejó el camino libre. Videl se acercó de nuevo esperado a que el chico se apartara pero eso no pasó. En cambio la gran mano de él se aferró al menudo hombro de ella y con gran sorpresa Videl sintió como era lanzada con fuerza contra la puerta con violencia, sin dejarla mover.

—¿Qué crees que... —Videl luchó por enderezarse.

Gohan no la dejó seguir hablando, con un movimiento repetido volvió a pegar su espalda contra la puerta, provocando que el dolor de los impactos creciera en la espalda de Videl. Enojada por el trato irracional que estaba recibiendo Videl volvió a impulsarse lejos de la puerta, si tan solo alcanzara a derribar al maldito de Gohan.

—Hijo de p... —De nuevo la hizo chocar hacia atrás sin dejarla terminar su insulto.

—Al parecer, el rumor de que eras una ramera descarada era cierto. Solo hay que ver como te enredaste sobre mí a la primera oportunidad.

—Idiota has entendido todo mal, yo solo...

Desesperada por que al menos dejara de apretarla, Videl trató de safar los dedos sobre su hombro. En algún momento debió de lastimar alguna parte de la mano de Gohan, pues este hizo un sonido parecido a los quejidos y enojado empujó a Videl a un lado para revisar su mano.

Sí Videl no fuera ella, hubiera visto con enojo a Gohan desde el piso, tal vez hasta lo hubiera insultado una cinco veces con palabras muy feas. Pero eso hubiera sido un digno final para cualquiera y Videl no tenía la suficiente suerte para que eso pasara.

Entonces lo que si pasó fue que su cabeza chocó contra el enorme armario de acero lleno de suministros, un insoportable dolor le nublo la vista y apenas tuvo la fuerza para sujetar la maraña de cabello pegada a su doloroso apéndice. Otra vez aquella mano sujetó su rostro obligándola a verlo de frente.

—No se por que, si eres tan inmunda, una completa inútil y no te pareces nada a ella. Una parte de ti me recordó a Videl —La de pelo negro saltó al escuchar su nombre. Gohan la recordaba, a la verdadera ella —Se siente como la mierda.

El chico se puso de pie alejándose hacía la salida, videl lo veía desde abajo, asombrada reteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Sigues aquí Gohan?

La voz de Erasa y la puerta abriéndose hicieron que pese al dolor Videl tratara de levantarse. No quería que nadie más la viera retorciéndose de dolor sobre el piso.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Es la chica nueva? ¿Gohan qué demonios le hiciste?

Mareada Videl logró ponerse sobre sus rodillas sujetándose del maldito mueble con que se golpeó. La cabeza le dolía demasiado y la vista se le estaba oscureciendo otra vez, un par de manos delgadas la sujetaron ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estas bien Mai? —Videl quería responderle a Erasa pero el dolor volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla desmayar.

Videl jamás pensó que un día Gohan sería capaz de usar su fuerza contra una de sus compañeras hasta dejarla inconsciente. Si bien era injusto culpar de todo a Gohan y sus groseros empujones, al fin y al cabo el cuerpo de Mai estaba muy débil desde antes. Sin embargo el chico se había portado como un imbécil con ella.

Cuando eran niños Gohan no podía levantar ni una mano a la hora de defenderse de otros, ya fuera su madre o los demás niños del barrio. Gohan solo se encogía sobre el mismo y recibía la paliza sin decir nada tal como su madre le había enseñado desde pequeño.

Después del accidente en la bodega Gohan se las arreglo para seguir a Videl por todos lados, casi nunca hablaba solo la seguía. Le tomo varios días a Videl para que le dijera su nombre y con él a cuestas a la de coletas se le dificultada conseguir el dinero que su padre le exigía a diario.

—¡Vamos Gohan corre!

Había jalado al niño de la mano por todo el camino desde las calles comerciales donde un policía trato de detenerlos, otra vez, por pedir dinero. Perdieron al tipo varias casas atrás pero la emoción de la carrera no dejó que Videl se detuviera hasta sentirse lo suficientemente lejos.

Con la espalda entre cajas vacías y montones de basura, al fin la morena pudo ver al chiquillo flaco frente a ella. Tenía el labio partido, la cara llena de moretones y seguramente bajo las mangas de la playera azul que vestía había mas de las mismas marcas.

—Gohan ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Tu madre volvió a pegarte?

El niño nego con la cabeza y jaló sus mangas tratando de cubrirse las heridas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez? Cada vez que tu madre se enoje contigo y trate de golpearte tu debes de correr lejos.

El chico asintió en su usual silencio pero Videl sabía por la forma en que la veía, que haría lo que ella decía.

—¿Quién fue? —Gohan la observó confundido.

—¿Quién te golpeó Gohan? Si no fue tu madre tienes que decirme quien te golpeó esta vez. Maldición ese labio debe de doler.

Con sus manos Videl levantó el rostro sucio de su amigo hasta que pudo ver claramente la herida, que volvía a sangrar bajo la luz de los faroles. Tenían la misma edad pero ella era unos centímetros mas alta que él.

—¿Estas preocupada por mi?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Videl, sin duda era la frase mas larga que le había oído pronunciar desde que se conocían.

—No seas estúpido. Claro que me preocupo por ti, ni siquiera deberías preguntarme.

Las delgadas manos de Gohan cubrieron las de ella sorprendiendola y con los ojos cerrados contuvo unas lágrimas rebeldes que no dejó salir. Los niños no lloran, decía su madre

—Entonces soy feliz de que te preocupes por mí.

Videl jamás lo admitirá, no en aquel entonces y mucho menos ahora, pero fue conciente de como sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y la voz estuvo a punto de fallarle sin saber muy bien el porque.

—No seas idiota Gohan. No debes dejar que nadie nunca te golpee —dijo Videl escapando de aquellas manos cálidas.

—Esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Entonces eres mas tonto de lo que pensaba. Yo odio a las personas que dejan a los demás hacer lo que quieran con ellos. Son cobardes que jamás luchan por si mismos.

El corazón del niño se aceleró al escuchar lo que su única amiga decía. Si no cambiaba Videl iba a odiarlo.

—¿Qué debería de hacer entonces?

—Luchar. Debes de poner toda tu fuerza y dar lo mejor de ti para defenderte de otros.

Gohan pensaba en lo que decía Videl y una parte de el sabía que tenía razón, pero la otra le decía que incluso sí intentaba pelear contra los chicos que lo molestaban en lugar de quedarse quieto y en silencio, no había manera de que los venciera. La misma Videl que era solo una niña, podía fácilmente lanzarlo lejos si quería.

—Y si no puedes, solo debes venir conmigo yo te ayudaré siempre. ¡Te protegeré de los malos Gohan!

Había gritado Videl mientras corría por las calles oscuras en dirección a su casa, con sus coletas moviéndose en el aire y algunas monedas haciendo ruido en sus bolsillos.

Gohan había querido gritarle a Videl aquella noche. Había deseado hacerle una promesa decirle que se esforzaría en defenderse, por suerte no lo hizo o la habría roto al día siguiente.

—Ven lo que les dije, este chico es un idiota. No importa lo fuerte que lo golpee, él solo se queda ahí parado sin hacer nada.

—Es cierto. Debe de ser retrasado o algo. Por eso no lo mandan a la escuela.

—Miren como me tiene tanto miedo que no puede moverse. Hoy estoy aburrido así que lo golpeare hasta que empiece a llorar.

Los tres niños eran vecinos del mismo barrio en que Gohan y Videl vivían, sin embargo no conocían sus nombres. Eran niños con familias normales, de esas con una mamá y un papá que trabajaban.

Videl le había contado una vez que no todos los padres eran como los suyos, que no todos tomaban tanto como su madre y el padre de ella hacían. Y que la mayoría sin importar lo molestos que estuvieran, no golpeaban a sus hijos. Gohan dudó por mucho tiempo que lo que su amiga decía fuera verdad, pues el día en que se lo contó había llegado con una mejilla hinchada a punto de ponerse morada y la marca de cada uno de los dedos de su padre sobre su delgado brazo.

Entonces un día en que Videl tenía que ir a la escuela Gohan camino un buen rato hasta el parque mas cercano. Cuando estuvo ahí se quedó bajo la sombra de un árbol gigante y observó a toda la gente que iba llegando. Fue cuando entendió que su amiga decía la verdad, todas las mamás que vió eran mujeres sonrientes que jugaban con sus hijos o los veían desde los bancos atentas y siempre listas para curar heridas en las rodillas.

—¡Estúpido idiota! —gritó el más violento de los tres cuando lanzó a Gohan.

Las manos de este ardieron cuado trató de detener su caída contra el asfalto de la calle.

—Vámonos, ya vimos que es un imbécil.

—Todavía no ha llorado —dijo el mismo pequeño monstruo sujetando el cabello negro de gohan —No me ire hasta verlo llorar.

—Suéltame —se ánimo a decir Gohan pensando en su promesa no dicha.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo hablas? —el mocoso apretó con mas fuerza su cabello y después lo lanzó de nuevo al piso.

—Ya basta, amigo te estas pasando.

—Si, ya fue demasiado le están sangrado las manos, mejor vámonos.

Las súplicas de sus amigos no hicieron efecto en el otro que seguía diciendo todas las cosas que planeaba hacerle a Gohan, por ser tan estúpido como para tratar de darle una orden, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de ir a la escuela como los demás niños.

En medio de la calle Gohan veía la sangre escurrir de sus manos raspadas por el asfalto. Todos los días que se encontraba con ese muchacho ocurría más o menos lo mismo, hasta que terminaba en el piso. Poco le importaba al otro que fueran horas de clase y que debiera estar en la escuela.

Cuanto hubiera deseado Gohan volver a la escuela no como ese idiota que se saltaba las clases para molestarlo.

Entonces cerca de su mano alcanzó a ver un ladrillo, con eso estaría bien, le haría un favor a ambos golpearía al imbécil con todas sus fuerzas y ahora si cuando tuviera la cabeza abierta podría saltarse todas las clases por días enteros y sobre todo dejaría de molestarlo.

Los dos amigos que el molesto niño llevo con él trataban de convencer al otro de irse, así que no vieron a Gohan levantarse con el ladrillo en la mano hasta que estuvo detrás de ellos.

—¡Gohan! —Videl apareció en lo alto de la calle todavía traía la mochila de la escuela sobre la espalda.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto? —Videl tomo el ladrillo de la mano de Gohan —Esta muy bien que por fin te defiendas, pero con esto podrías matar a alguien.

—Y tu porque te metes mugrosa.

Lo que paso después había sido todo un espectáculo, Videl arrojó el ladrillo y se lanzó sobre el niño que golpeaba a Gohan. Desde entonces Videl tenía el instinto de una guerrera, no importaba cuantas veces le tiraba del cabello seguía peleando con puños y dientes de ser necesario.

Al final los tres niños habían huido uno de ellos con la nariz sangrante y un par de dientes flojos. A Videl también le sangraba la nariz y le dolían las manos pero estaba felíz de haber ayudado a su amigo.

—Ves Gohan así dejarán de molestarte. Solo no te rindas y ...

Al girarse para ver a Gohan, Videl sintió la enorme mano de él sobre su boca. Ya no era el pequeño Gohan con el que corría por las calles, si no el joven alto y serio al que todos llamaban Goten.

La mano de en su rostro empezó a apretar mas y mas. Y el muchacho a repetir las mismas palabras que dijo cuando estaban solos en aquel salón.

 ** _"—Al parecer, el rumor de que eras una ramera descarada era cierto. Solo hay que ver como te enredaste sobre mí a la primera oportunidad._** ** _—No se por que, si eres tan inmunda, una completa inútil y no te pareces nada a ella. Una parte de ti me recordó a Videl. —La de pelo negro saltó al escuchar su nombre. Gohan la recordaba, a la verdadera ella —Se siente como la mierda."_**

Nada tenía sentido estaban en mitad del viejo barrio donde crecieron, el Gohan adolescente y la Videl pequeña.

¿O ahora eran Goten y Mai?

—¿Mai estas despierta?


	8. Capítulo 8 -Lección uno Broma por Broma

**Capítulo 8 - Lección uno "Broma por Broma"**

—Mai ¿Estas despierta?

La voz de Erasa término de traer de vuelta a Videl, la mano en su rostro había desparecido y ahora solo el tremendo dolor de cabeza la molestaba. Eso y la cercanía tan irrespetuosa que Erasa mantenía entre ambos rostros.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Videl.

—Te trajimos a la enfermería, ya no hay nadie aquí pero me pareció muy descortés dejarte tirada en aquel salón después de que te desmayaste. Por cierto ¿Qué pasó entre Goten y tu? Se que Goten parece un bastardo patea traseros, pero por lo general se detiene un poco con las chicas ¿Qué le hiciste para que te dejara inconsciente sobre el piso?

Videl logró sentarse con esfuerzo, para volver a marearse de inmediato. Fue entonces que recordó todo lo que había pasado con Gohan, la forma en que la insulto y casi la hecha fuera con aquellos pandilleros que la buscaban. Incluso la había acorralado contra la puerta, como ella hizo con el.

Y lo que dijo sobre ella, no sobre Mai y los estúpidos rumores, si no sobre la verdadera ella, sobre Videl.

—Nada, yo no hice nada —mintió Videl.

—¿O en serio? Porque antes de entrar, vi como golpeaban la puerta y oí un poco de lo que Goten decía ¿Qué hiciste para que se enojara contigo Mai? ¿Te le declaraste?

—¡Claro que no!

—Basta Erasa, no la avergüences más.

El rubio pareció de la nada tras una cortina, Videl no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba escondido ahí, pero le dió un susto de muerte. Con cerca de un metro noventa, largo pelo rubio y músculos mas grandes que una cabeza humana, reunía todas características de un matón sin escrúpulos. Solo que no lo era, su rostro era siempre un gesto tranquilo. No le preocupaba nada que no fuera Erasa y los problemas en que se metía.

—Sharpner... —Se quejó Erasa —No la estoy incomodando, es solo una plática entre amigas ¿No sabías que Mai y yo somos amigas?

—Erasa...

—Si, si, ya entendí, no haré que se sienta incómoda. Ahora danos privacidad.

El chico obedeció a la pequeña rubia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Ya sin nadie que la detuviera la chica se subió sobre la cama y tomo las manos de Videl.

—Debo de confesarte algo Mai. Estoy muy interesada en ti. ¿Sabes por qué? —Videl negó con la cabeza, observando sus manos sujetadas por las de Erasa, tenía largas uñas pintadas en verde y amarillo —Es por Goten. Conozco a ese chico desde hace años, Sharpner y yo nos las arreglamos para que no nos ignore como a todos los demás. O antes lo hacíamos, cuando Goten todavía tenía ese asunto que le interesaba... Ahora ya no tiene nada, el motivo para el que vivía desapareció hace poco y la luz de los ojos de Goten se apagó. Desde entonces ignora todo, es como si no quisiera ver a nadie. Como si no quisiera vivir después de que eso que anhelaba desapareciera. Y entonces un día llegas tú, la niña nerd que se pasó meses en coma por tratar de suicidarse, la que no se mete con nadie, la niña sin amigos y que ahora tiene amnesia. Y molestas tanto a Goten que se encierra contigo en un salón. Tanto que pierde los estribos y hace que tú termines desmayada con un golpe en la cabeza y él con un dedo herido. Todo, en tu primer dia de vuelta a la escuela. Lo volviste un poco loco ¿Sabes? Solo Dios, Goten y tú sabrán lo que hiciste o como lo hiciste, pero hoy cuando entre a ese salón ví los ojos de Goten, los verdaderos y llenos de vida. Es por eso que tengo tanta curiosidad ¿Me contarás lo que pasó Mai? Quien sabe, tal vez puedo ayudarte.

Así de abrumada como cuando despertó con mareos, así volvió a sentirse Videl. Las palabras de Erasa eran demasiado para ella, demasiada información, demasiado interés que no quería, demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Y la rubia que seguía pidiendo mas de ella.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a casa —dijo Mai saliendo de la única cama en la enfermería.

—Supongo que eso es un no. Al menos podemos ser amigas ¿no?

Videl ignoró la pregunta y salió de lugar sujetándose la cabeza que todavía le dolía. Recargado contra la pared cerca de la puerta estaba el chico rubio Sharpner, parecía tranquilo como siempre. No le dijo nada a Videl solo se quedo viendo como la de pelo negro se esforzaba por ocultar el dolor que no menguaba, alejándose tratando de caminar lo mas derecha que pudo hacia la salida.

En diez dias de escuela Videl no aprendió a hacer traducciones del ingles, ni a resolver las ecuaciones de matemáticas, lo que aprendió bastante bien fue a como defenderse del bulling entre adolescentes.

Todo indicaba que desde siempre Mai había sido víctima del maltrato de sus compañeros. Una chica tímida y sin amigos era el eslabón débil de la cadena y todos creían que podían molestarla sin temor a represalias. Tal vez así fue por mucho tiempo cuando Mai era todavía ella, antes de cambiar lugares con Videl.

Claro que como nadie además de Videl sabía la verdad todos creyeron que podían seguir con su juego de molestar a Mai.

Por eso el día que Videl encontró su escritorio cubierto de la mas asquerosa basura y lleno de insultos escritos sobre la madera entendió que solo ignorar los malos tratos, como supuso hacía en el pasado Mai, no iba a hacer que los otros se detuvieran.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer para demostrar que no podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella, era regresar todas sus bromas pesadas sin verse afectada y claro sin ser atrapada. Entonces el día del escritorio lleno de basura, Videl tomo sus cosas y en lugar de tomar las clases de la mañana o limpiar su pupitre, se marchó a la enfermería.

La enfermera a cargo le permitió recostarse un rato en la camilla cuando le dijo que se sentía mareada, le tomó la temperatura y le firmó un justificante por faltar a sus primeras clases. Después de darle las gracias Videl dijo que se sentía mejor e iría a clases.

Sin miedo entró a su salón, que estaba vacío mientras todo el grupo tomaba la clase de educación física en el patio. En el medio su escritorio seguía igual de sucio que en la mañana.

Con su plan en mente volvió a salir con dirección a la cocina de la cafetería. Por suerte ninguna de las personas que trabajaban ahí vió cuando se llevó la bolsa de un contenedor de basura.

Caminó por los pasillos todavía desiertos e intencionalmente paso cerca de los ventanas que daban al patio. Un par de compañeros suyos se giró cuando ella pasaba y Videl amablemente saludo con una sonrisa y la bolsa negra cargada en la espalda. De nuevo en su salon tomó la bolsa y la vació sobre todos los escritorios sin excepciones. Incluso al suyo le dió un poco mas de basura que a los demás, pero sin tapar los letreros ofensivos.

Embarró algunas de las cosas que estaban mas podridas sobre las mesas de los bravucones y lanzó un par de emparedados mohosos sobre el asiento y el pupitre de Gohan, en recuerdo del golpe en la cabeza del día anterior.

Satisfecha Videl se tomó un segundo para ver su obra y sin distraerse con su maldad, se encaminó a deshacerse de las pruebas dentro del baño de chicas. Pasó los minutos que faltaban de clase en el baño lavándose las manos con el aromático jabón rosa de la escuela. También revisó su uniforme por si tenía alguna mancha o aroma que pudiera inculparla, cuando no encontró nada por millonésima vez en el día recorrió el camino a su salón.

En cuanto llegó la puerta ya estaba abierta y el maestro de educación física trataba de sacarles la verdad de quien había sido a sus compañeros. Videl se acercó lo suficiente para ver la cara de descontento de Gohan, a un lado del muchacho Erasa se moría de risa cada vez que volteaba a ver los sándwiches mohosos en el pupitre ajeno.

—Fue ella maestro —Videl fue jalada por uno de los chicos que saludo a través de las ventanas —Yo la ví hace rato con una bolsa de basura, por eso no fue a su clase.

El maestro, un hombre con una mal cuidada barba y un traje deportivo demasiado grande para su talla, observó a Videl sin mucho interés.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —le preguntó a Videl.

—No, estuve en la enfermería toda la mañana.

Videl le extendió el justificante firmado y estiró la cabeza para tener mejor vista del desastre, como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

—¡Profesor no puede creerle, yo vi cuando pasó con la bolsa de un basurero! —dijo el otro chico que la vió pasar.

—Si, bueno si los dos la vieron creó que...

—Maestro, no ira a castigarme por esto ¿Verdad? —dijo Videl fingiendo inocencia y tratando de imitar los ojos de un cachorro regañado.

—Escucha... ¿Cómo te llamas? Mai, cierto. Dos chicos aseguran que te vieron y necesito hablar con la enfermera pero creo que todo apunta a que tú hiciste esto.

—¿Pero, por qué haría algo tan horrible a mi propio escritorio? —dijo señalando su maltrecha mesa.

El maestro se acercó a ver la que era la más sucia de todas las mesas y que en comparación con las otras estaban la mitad de mal.

—Tienes razón es la que esta peor. No creó que hicieras esto a tu propio lugar —decía el mayor viendo los insultos entre la basura.

Varios alumnos protestaron y ahora eran mas los que aseguraban haberla visto pasar.

—¡Profesor no puede creerle!

—Solo por que ella no ensucio su propio lugar.

—¡Y qué si esa banca ya estaba así en la mañana!

—¿Ah entonces reconocen que no fue su compañera? ¿Y qué ustedes saben quien hizo esto? —preguntó el maestro señalando el escritorio de Mai y recibiendo nada como respuesta. —Eso creí, traigan todo lo que necesiten entre todos limpiaran esta bromita.

El silencio lleno el lugar y mientras todos murmuraban maldiciones el maestro salió en dirección a la enfermería, iba a verificar la excusa de Videl.

—¡Eres increíble, Mai! —dijo Erasa cuando pasó en dirección al almacén de suministros.

Todavía iba gritando algo sobre emparedados podridos en medio del corredor, cuando Gohan pasó cerca de ella.

El chico le dirigió una mirada de odio que a Videl le dejo la piel de gallina, pero que no la obligo a bajar la mirada.

Sin importarle los demás Videl tomó su mochila y se dirigió de nuevo al pasillo.

—¡Hey zorra! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo el chico que trató de acusarla.

—A la enfermería, este olor me esta mareando de nuevo. Te encargó limpiar mi escritorio, unos estúpidos lo ensuciaron —contestó Videl con una sonrisa, antes de seguir a su maestro por el corredor.

 ___

 _Hola todos ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Videl? ¿Creen que le traerá nuevos problemas?¿O piensan que está haciendo lo correcto?_


	9. Capítulo 9 - Lecciones dos y tres

**Capítulo 9 - Lecciones dos y** **tres**

 **Lección** **dos - "Muestra tus habilidades"**

En los siguientes días Videl se encargó de mostrarle a sus compañeros que no iba a ser blanco de ninguna broma.

El día que los maestros organizaron un festival deportivo se arreglaron encuentros de fútbol, básquetbol y los favoritos por excelencia: los partidos de Voleibol, donde las alumnas de su escuela desfilaban en pequeños shorts y apretadas camisetas.

Marron iba entre ellas con el cabello recién pintado y quizás el atuendo mas revelador de todos. Videl tomó asiento en la banca con las chicas que rara vez jugaban, sin interés se encargó de atar su largo pelo en una coleta alta, llevaba puesto un largo y cómodo pantalón de algodón negro y una camisa vieja que encontró en el viejo bolso con la ropa deportiva de Mai. Estaban aburrida pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tratar de resolver los acertijos sin sentido a los que llamaban matemáticas.

En las gradas todos los chicos observaban encantados a las jóvenes dar saltos y botar pelotas. Todos menos Gohan que parecía ocupado en su teléfono y el tal Sharpner que veía los equipos con la misma emoción de quien ve el pasto crecer.

Una de las maestras, que en días regulares se encargaba de dar clases de Ciencias sociales, había insistido en que al menos por un minuto todas las chicas jugarían en la cancha con las integrantes oficiales de los equipos, así una por una las jóvenes con problemas de coordinación eran obligadas a entrar para dedicarse a esquivar los balones como hizo Erasa durante su turno, o para recibirlos con la nariz como hicieron algunas desafortunadas y sangrantes chicas.

Cuando llegó el turno de Videl, el maestro señaló un lugar frente a la gemela rubia de Mai. Por suerte con la red en medio Marron y Videl quedaron en equipos diferentes. En tres frases cortas el maestro a cargo le explicó la pose que debería tener y sin mas sonó el silbato. A su espalda Videl escuchó el balón rebotar y ser regresado desde el otro lado.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió meterte al juego Mai? ¿No les explicaste cuál era tu deporte? —pregunto Marron en voz alta, haciendo reír a sus compañeras.

El balón cayó al suelo de su lado y Videl fue empujada un lugar a la derecha, no lo suficientemente lejos de Marron para su desgracia.

—Es cierto Marron, alguien debería decirle a los maestros que lo único que Mai sabe hacer bien es abrir las piernas —dijo otra chica con el mismo aspecto entallado de su supuesta hermana.

De pronto desde el aire, el balón caía en dirección a su rostro. Videl esperó sin moverse hasta el último segundo, oyendo los gritos de sus compañeras pidiendo que lo golpeara de vuelta o se quitara del camino, entonces dio un paso y el balón cayó al piso. Se escuchó un abucheo pero Videl logró moverse más lejos de su nueva hermana y del clon de esta.

Ya casi terminaba el minuto que Videl debía cumplir cuando le llegó el turno de sacar. En su otra vida había tenido la oportunidad de jugar un par de veces con los asistentes del gimnasio donde trabajaba, sin embargo sus variados trabajos le impidieron seguir jugando con sus amigos y amigas boxeadores. Aún que eso no significaba que no supiera como jugar, incluso con un cuerpo débil recordaba en que forma debía golpear el balón.

Con la maldad anticipada brillando en los ojos Videl tomó el balón, caminó unos pasos fuera de la línea, tomó impulso mientras a todos la observaban, lanzó la esfera a lo alto en línea recta y de un salto envió la pelota en un saque inclinado perfecto.

En ambos lados de la red ninguna jugadora se movió. En las gradas todos guardaron silencio e incluso Gohan alejó la vista del teléfono.

—¿Me pasan el balón? —dijo Videl orgullosa rompiendo el silencio.

Los maestros a cargo olvidaron la dinámica del minuto, hecho que agradecieron las chicas que faltaban por jugar, para dedicarse a ver como Videl revertía el marcador del juego, asombrados de ver como con sus delgados brazos lograba dar a todos sus saques una fuerza digna de ver y temer. El equipo contrario no logró hacer nada para defenderse, Marrón y sus compañeras se lanzaban al piso sin éxito arruinando su pulcra imagen. En minutos Videl consiguió los puntos que faltaban y el maestro sonó el silbato. Se suponía que no era un juego de verdad, que nadie ganaría.

Cuando Marron pasó a un lado de Videl, esta se giró y le dijo en una voz tan alta como para que todos alcanzaran a oir:

—¿A quién se le ocurrió meterte al juego Marron? ¿No les explicaste cuál era tu deporte? —sonrío Videl con suficiencia.

Lección tres – "No me molesten y yo no los molesto"

Unos días después toda la escuela había aprendido la lección, o eso pensaban Videl que ya incluso había dejado de lado la idea de poner en práctica su tercera lección sobre bulling.

Claro que cuando las cosas tienen de pasar, las casualidades se unen para que todo suceda como debe. Por eso el día que Videl comía sola su almuerzo en una mesa sin molestar a nadie y sin que nadie se metiera con ella, el abusivo pelirrojo de su primer dia entró a la cafetería, y no tenía buenas intenciones.

Cumpliendo con el perfil de chico malo el pelirrojo faltaba bastante a clases. No estuvo en la escuela el día que alguien se encargó de llenar un salón de basura, tampoco se presentó el día de los encuentros deportivos. Y por supuesto que cuando le contaron sobre esos días no creyó en ninguna de las historias sobre aquella chiquilla mediocre.

Lo que recordaba bien era los viejos rumores sobre ella y el puñetero codazo que tuvo suerte de darle, porque claro que el golpe había sido cosa de suerte. Era impensable que una enana plana y huesuda como aquella, hubiera logrado tirarlo al piso con un solo golpe sucio como aquél.

Como había dicho entonces, era una enana con buena suerte, tan buena suerte que logró escapar de sus amigos aquella tarde, tan malditamente buena que no se había vuelto a cruzar en su camino.

Hasta ese día dentro de la cafetería.

Videl distinguió la mata de pelo teñida de rojo desde lejos. Desde su primer día de clases la morena no había visto a ningún otro estudiante con aquel color tan llamativo en la cabeza, por suerte tenía varios días en que no se había encontrado con el abusivo. No estaba segura pero esperaba que el tipo por fin la dejara en paz, por eso fue descuidada y no se preocupó cuando el chico pasó riendo junto a donde estaban sentada abrazando a una chica de falda realmente corta. De verdad se asustó con el escupitajo que cayó en su plato.

—Tragatelo perra —dijo el pelirrojo antes de alejarse riéndose a carcajadas con su compañera.

Videl dejó caer la cuchara sobre la mesa, el destino le acababa de mandar la oportunidad perfecta para que todos pudieran ver su tercera lección. En todas las mesas los alumnos se giraron para mirar a Videl ponerse de pie, menos el chico del cabello rojo y su amiga que seguía alabando sus asquerosa acción.

Por eso cuando la mano de uñas rosas se estiró para agarrarse en el hombro del muchacho, este no tuvo tiempo de evitar el jalón. Giró sin quererlo propulsado por una asombrosa fuerza enredandose con sus pies y cayendo al piso.

El pelirojo recibió a media cara el impacto de la charola, la comida se escurrio de su cara al pecho de su camisa blanca y su amiga, que casi es lanzada con él al piso, soltó un escandaloso grito.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —dijo el pelirrojo cubierto de varios guisos.

—¿Por qué te enojas? ¿No ves que he hecho una buena acción? —empezó Videl con su juego de inocencia.

—¡Estas loca! ¿De qué buena acción hablas?

—No te averguences, vi como se te hacía agua la boca con mi comida. Por eso he sido considerada y te la regalé. Ahora se agradecido y tragatela bastardo.

—¡Estas desquiciada! ¡Maldita perra loca!

El pelirrojo empezó a gritar insultos mientras su amiga corría fuera en busca de algún maestro. Tratando de ponerse de pie con una rodilla en el piso Videl sujetó el cuello de su camisa hacia abajo y este casi volvió a resbalar.

—Escucha pelirrojo. No te metas conmigo y yo no me meto contigo ¿Ok? —El muchacho no le dió el gusto de responder, solo le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Otra vez tu Mai? —El maestro de deportes entró con su clásico traje demasiado grande para él y su ya conocida desconfianza acerca de Mai.

—Lo siento tanto. Fue un accidente, me resbale.

El resto del almuerzo le pareció a Videl una copia del accidente con la basura en su salón. Por suerte con una mirada de advertencia a sus compañeros nadie dijo una palabra en su contra, todos habían escuchado lo que le dijo al pelirrojo y nadie quería meterse con ella.

Después de los tres accidentes Videl consiguió que sus compañeros dejaran de molestarla. Los letreros ofensivos no volvieron a aparecer en su escritorio, los balones tampoco apuntaron a su rostro y nadie más volvió a escupir en su comida. A cambio de todo esto los rumores regresaron con más fuerza, que cuando Videl era solo la chica suicida con amnesia.

Ahora cada quien le ponía el apodo que quería, la mayoría incluía la palabra loca y las historias sobre todo lo que había hecho eran cada vez mas inverosímiles.

Pese a todo valió la pena pues ya nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella, ni siquiera a verla fijamente. Excepto por Gohan y la impredecible de Erasa con quienes compartía clases. Era usual que la rubia repartiera su tiempo entre sentarse sobre el escritorio de Gohan y acosar a Videl con preguntas indiscretas.

En el tiempo del almuerzo por lo general corría a buscar a Sharpner que estaba en el salon del otro grupo, lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo y casi siempre, lo obligaba a que le compartiera la mitad de su almuerzo.

Casi siempre, porque existían los días en que la desconsiderada madre de Sharpner solo le entragaba dinero para comprar en la cafetería.

Días como aquel cuando tenía que arrastrarse junto al rubio en busca de una de esas horribles charolas con comida fria de la cafetería, donde de casualidad, no muy a menudo cosas interesantes pasaban. Como cuando la enclenque de Mai derribo al pelirrojo con un golpe de charola, o el día que alguien muy divertido (ella no) inicio la única pelea de comida que se ha visto en la esa escuela. Incluso se podía aprender un montón de cosas nuevas en la cafetería, desde la mesa donde estaba sentada, porque sentarse en las sillas era demasiado aburrido para ella; como por ejemplo que su amigo Goten no despegaba los ojos de la pequeña Mai.

Al día siguiente Sharpner traía su almuerzo de siempre, el que su madre hacía con ración doble especial para ella. Aún así Erasa convenció a Sharpner de comer en la cafetería, esta vez se sentaron junto a Goten, Erasa sobre la mesa.

—Es imposible no verla ¿Verdad? —dijo Erasa ya no aguantando decirle al de pelo negro.

—¿A quién?

—A Mai. Tienes ayer y hoy que no la dejas de ver ¿Te gusta?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Erasa. —¿Qué tiene tan interesante que yo no veo?

—Me molesta. —Explicó diciendo con trabajos cada palabra —Esa actitud que tiene, lo que hizó, es muy molesta.

—Mmm... si tienes razón. Más que tener amnesia es como si fuera otra persona ¿Recuerdas a la antigua Mai? Antes de su accidente era tan tímida, a veces tamudeaba y jamás sostenía la mirada.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron un poco más, mientras oía a su amiga hablar. A veces las personas distraídas resolvían los misterios más grandes sin darse cuenta.

—Hey ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Sí, te das cuenta que esa es una sonrisa malvada?... Oh... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te puedo ayudar?...

Las preguntas de Erasa no lo distrajeron, ya estaba acostumbrado a su vómito verbal. Tenía que comparar algunos datos pero quizás mas adelante necesitaría a su desesperante amiga.

Si las cosas eran como pensaba, mas valía que fuera como pensaba. Mas valía que no estuviera loco.

 **Las lecciones de Videl terminaron, uno bueno de tres consejos.**

 **¿Qué creen que entendió Gohan?**

 **¿Qué pensará hacer?**

 **¿Erasa empezó la pelea de comida?**

 **Esos y más misterios en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **P.D: Si ven algún error ortográfico avísenme.**


	10. Capítulo 10 - Tu Mirada

**Capítulo 10 - Tu Mirada**

Un largo y profundo escalofrío corría ida y vuelta a lo largo de toda la espalda de Videl. En un principio pensó que se debía a los rumores ya que donde sea que ponía un pie dentro de su escuela, todos los rostros giraban a verla incluso los de los maestros.

Después se dió cuenta que la sensación en su espalda era por la horrible mirada que Gohan le daba todos los días a toda hora. Parecía querer atravesar su cráneo y todo por un malentendido en un salón desierto... y un par de sándwiches podridos.

Lo que Videl no sabía era que Gohan había pasado los últimos días haciendo llamadas, comparando fechas, comprobando que no estaba loco o que en caso de estarlo podría defenderse culpando a las inusuales casualidades entre las fechas de ambos casos.

Ahora Gohan solo quería encontrar un motivo para acercarse a la chica de pelo negro, una oportunidad para presionarla y obtener la verdad. Por eso que cuando el profesor encargado de su grupo sugirió que Goten ayudara a Mai a ponerse al día en sus materias el chico aceptó de inmediato.

El maestro había estado repartiendo los exámenes ya calificados como cada fin de mes cuando se detuvo a un lado del lugar de Mai.

—Se que perdiste unos meses de escuela Mai pero tus calificaciones han bajado demasiado —dijo el hombre poniendo sobre la mesa el papel lleno de marcas rojas. —Necesitas la ayuda de un buen tutor y como Goten es el mejor alumno de la clase me gustaría que sea él quien se encargue de ayudarte.

La piel de la chica se erizó con la sugerencia y si alguien además de Gohan hubiese puesto la suficiente atención habrían visto como el rostro femenino perdía el color.

—No es necesario yo puedo estudiar por mi cuenta. Seguramente Goten tiene cosas que hacer. —Se excusó entre prisas Mai.

—Por mi esta bien —contra atacó Gohan cerrando el trato con su maestro.

—Me parece bien que quieras ayudar a tu compañera Goten, pueden usar el salón de clases después de la escuela o quedar en alguna de sus casas. Esperó ver una mejora pronto.

Internamente Videl quería gritar, ya se esperaba las malas calificaciones pero tener que estudiar bajo el cuidado de Gohan y su actitud de bruto empujador de mujeres le daba mala espina. Mas todavía desde que el chico parecía tan de buena manera dispuesto a ayudar.

—¿No vas a resolver el problema?

Videl gruño algo entre dientes, estaba tratando de relacionar las matemáticas de primaria con estas nuevas llenas de letras que no encajaban entre los números.

Y no podía, simplemente no podía, por más que trataba de esforzarse en encontrar el orden hasta una solución. Rendida pensó que pasaría el resto del tiempo viendo la hoja, no necesitaba resolver el ejercicio solo hacer tiempo hasta que Gohan se aburriera y se marchara a casa.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba era ella quien después de unos minutos ya no soportaba el ambiente a su alrededor. La escuela estaba en silencio, la luz de la tarde entraba por la ventanas y el dedo índice de Gohan no dejaba de golpear la superficie de su escritorio, cada golpe hacía un ruido pequeño pero molesto, que le recordaba a Videl como el tiempo era caprichoso y en momentos como ese pasaba tan lento como una tortuga con cansancio.

Y mejor ni seguir hablando de esa molesta sensación cerca de su nuca. Llevaba días tratando de convencerse que era imposible sentir cuando alguien te observa, como ella estaba tan segura de sentir cada vez que compartía salón con Gohan. Por supuesto que su mente era una perra y cada vez que llegaba al tema de lo imposible una vocecita imaginaria empezaba a decirle que cambiar de cuerpo también era imposible y ahí estaba ella como prueba viviente. Por lo que tenía que soportar esa molesta sensación a diario y claro que nunca pensó en lo que la cercanía con el susodicho chico de la mirada le haría a sus sentidos.

Pues en esa tarde después de clases no eran solo las matemáticas lo que la ponía nerviosa, era esa certeza de sentir la mirada de Gohan recorriendo todo lo que era ella ahora. Desde su largo cabello negro hasta sus delgadas manos con las uñas rosas recién cortadas y por supuesto sobre sus labios, que Videl se esforzaba por no mover entre gruñidos. Estaba segura, desde el momento en que ambos tomaron asiento en aquel escritorio, que Gohan había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo observando esos labios que antes no eran suyos y ahora si.

—No —dijo Videl saliendo de sus desesperantes pensamientos.

—¿No a qué? —Preguntó Gohan.

—Yo, no puedo resolverlo, no recuerdo como.

El dedo de Gohan se detuvo en el aire y por unos segundos ambos cruzaron miradas cargadas de espesos pensamientos incompartibles.

—¿No es extraño? —dijo Gohan.

—En realidad no lo es, porque tengo amnesia y perdí todos mis recuerdos.

Gohan que permanecía sentado de lado con la espalda contra la ventana se giro para quedar de frente al rostro de Videl.

—Lo que me parece extraño es que alguien sin recuerdos cambie tan radicalmente su personalidad.

Videl se mantuvo callada sin saber que decir en su defensa.

—Cada vez que te veo Mai, siento como si en lugar de haber perdido tu memoria, actuaras como una persona completamente diferente. —Sentado así, con los codos sobre la mesa Gohan quedaba demasiado cerca del rostro de Videl. —Te veo y es como si viera a alguien que no tiene miedo de nada porque no tiene nada que perder. Como si fueras alguien más que fue criada en otro lugar con otras personas y otras maneras.

Los ojos negros de Gohan estaban prendidos a los de Videl, esperando esa reacción imparable que deja la sorpresa cuando llega, cuando los hacía abrirse más de lo normal.

En su cabeza Videl oía esa molesta voz que le recordaba lo idiota que era por dejarse descubrír.

Y que si había sido demasiado impulsiva así era ella y ya no podía cambiar el pasado. Además no estaba al descubierto, todavía no. Sí ella no cedía la razón a Gohan, este no tendría ninguna prueba apoyando su teoría y por supuesto que no iba a ceder. No después de ver al idiota en que su amigo se había convertido, no luego de ser él mismo, el chiquillo que la había abandonado sin decir una palabra durante tantos años.

—Lamento destruir tu cuento de ciencia ficción, pero lo que dices es por completo imposible. Despierta Goten ya no estamos en la primaria para creer en cuentos de hadas.

Contestó Videl asegurándose de usar el nombre correcto, conciente de estar siendo algo brusca con sus palabras y arrepintiendose apenas las dejo salir de su boca.

Al contrario de lo que pensó Gohan no parecía molesto al ver que la chica se burlaba de él, sino que sonreía complacido.

—¿Ves? Justo a esto me refiero cuando digo que eres otra persona. Tu no lo sabes pero yo conocía a Mai desde hace muchos años y ella jamás diría algo así, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Estas loco —respondió Videl molesta y sin más salidas.

—Si, puede ser verdad que me vuelto loco, ya lo había pensado —aceptó Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno supongamos que estas loco, dime ¿Por qué en desde tu locura actúas así conmigo? Después del golpe del otro día lo normal sería que me evitaras ¿O no dijiste aquél día en que me arrojaste contra el armario, que verme te hacía sentir como la mierda?

—Claro, olvidaba el día en que casi me rompes un dedo. —El muchacho levantó la mano mostrando el oscuro moreton alrededor del nudillo en uno de sus dedos, sin embargo seguía sin parecer molesto. —Tienes razón desde ese día te veo y una parte de ti me hace sentir como la maldita mierda. Pero la otra parte piensa muchas cosas, entre ellas que eres chistosa.

 _《¡Chistosa, ni que fuera payaso!》_ Pensó Videl.

—A que bien que te divierta, pero no es mi culpa que en tu locura me encuentres chistosa. ¡Así que deja de prestarme tanta atención y dedícate a otra cosa!

—Entonces has algo con esos ojos —dijo el Gohan sonriente que Videl empezaba a odiar más que al Gohan idiota-golpeador. —Porque cada vez que me ves con esa mirada en tus ojos me haces pensar, que a pesar de nunca haberlo estado antes, ahora podría terminar interesando me en ti. No sé si lo haces conciente o no, pero cada vez que me ves tu mirada cambia, toda la expresión de tu rostro cambia y no creó que sea solo por lo que paso aquél día después de clases. A sí que dime "Mai" ¿Por qué tú me ves así? ¿Qué te hago sentir para que me veas con tanto resentimiento?

—Yo me largo, no me gusta tratar con dementes—dijo Videl guardando sus cosas en la mochila y poniéndose de pié.

—No hemos terminado —aclaró Gohan.

—A mi me parece que sí. No me estas ayudando a estudiar nada, así que el lunes hablaré con el maestro y pediré otro tutor o lo que sea.

—Ten —Gohan extendió un teléfono desbloqueado de aspecto caro hacía Videl. —Anota tu número.

La chica se quedó viendo el aparato sin saber que es lo que debería hacer ¿Para qué quería su número el idiota demente?

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque eres demasiado estúpida y yo soy el mejor estudiante de esta escuela. Si yo no puedo ayudarte a recuperar tus notas nadie más podrá y tendrás que repetir el año. Además así nos podemos comunicar más fácil y quedar para estudiar incluso durante los fines de semana.

La pantalla brillaba y sin saber si iba a arrepentirse o no, Videl tomó el teléfono y marco el número del celular de Mai. Después jalo su mochila y pasó de largo junto a Erasa con quien se cruzó en el pasillo.

—Hey Goten ¿Qué le pasó a Mai? Me la encontré saliendo muy enojada. Dime la verdad ¿Qué le estabas haciendo? —Pregunto la rubia con ese tono molesto que sugería el doble sentido que le encantaba usar.

—Nada importante, solo estudiábamos matemáticas.

—Claro y yo soy tonta. No te atrevas a responder que si Goten o por mi madre que yo te...

Las amenazas de la rubia se perdían sin la atención de Gohan que estaba de pie junto a las ventanas, observando a Videl salir a la calle. Caminaba rápido haciendo que su falda escolar se moviera en cada paso.


	11. Capítulo -11 Juguemos

**Capítulo - 11 Juguemos**

De camino a casa Videl trataba de entender por que si había cambiado tanto, incluso de cuerpo, no dejaba de ser tan estúpida. Cuando Gohan pidió su numero de teléfono o el de Mai que venia a ser lo mismo, Videl debió haber dicho no y seguir con su plan de cambiar de tutor.

En cambio la idea del chico llamado la o incluso mandando un mensaje para encontrarse a estudiar podía influenciarla más que el inolvidable hecho de que la hubiera llamado estúpida.

Y no solo estúpida, sino "demasiado estúpida" si se ponía a recordar las palabras exactas.

Este Gohan ya crecido al que todos llamaban Goten era peligroso para ella. Demasiado perspicaz e inteligente como para notar lo anormal en el cambio de Mai. ¿Sería qué el muchacho había tomado clases de deducción con Sherlock Holmes durante los años pasados? ¿O todo se debía al accidente en el salón donde Gohan dijo lo mucho que sus ojos le recordaban a los de Videl?

Muy lindo el recuerdo si no fuera que en la misma oración poco antes también la había llamado "inmunda", una "completa inútil" y como olvidar el "ramera".

Le faltaba una cuadra caminando para llegar a la casa de los padres de Mai cuando Videl entendió lo que le pasaba con Gohan.

A diferencia del chico que apenas reconocía por estar tan cambiado, ella seguía siendo la misma Videl de antes, la chiquilla de coletas que extrañaba a Gohan mas que a su propio padre.

Era por eso que no le daba el merecido puñetazo en la nariz que se ganaba cada vez que la llamaba estúpida, porque a pesar de saber que Gohan ya no era el mismo niño al que ella trataba de proteger, Videl sentía una felicidad amarga al saber que ese Gohan miedoso se había convertido en un bastardo orgulloso con el que nadie se metía y que por sobre todas las cosas, todavía recordaba su nombre.

Durante la cena del viernes los padres de Mai y Marron les comentaron sus hijas sobre el viaje que habían estado posponiendo en los pasados meses.

Sólo se trataba de una pequeña visita a la casa del anciano tío y único pariente vivo que su padre tenía, un tal Roshi que vivía en una isla cerca del Ecuador en una enorme mansión llena de modelos y mujeres de profesiones variadas, explicó la mujer rubia a Videl que estaba por preguntar quien era Roshi.

—Ya lo conocerás durante las vacaciones hija —dijo el hombre calvo —Tu madre y yo iremos por unos días solamente para contarle lo rápido que has mejorado desde el accidente Mai. Y para arreglar unos malentendidos antes de que se salgan de control.

—¿Qué hizo el abuelo Roshi esta vez? —pregunto Marron.

—Tiene tres demandas por acoso y dos órdenes de restricción nuevas, todas puestas por modelos de lencería. Como tu padre es su abogado principal además de su sobrino el juez a cargo quiere suguerirle la idea de llevarlo a un asilo.

—Nada nuevo entonces —suspiró Marron aburrida. —Si sigue así pronto tendra el récord mundial por demandas de acoso sexual.

—Esperemos que no sea así Marron.

Los cariñosos padres se despidieron de sus hijas esa noche pues su vuelo salía de madrugada, diciéndoles que la ayudante de su madre la Señora Nadia se pasaría todos los días por la casa para preparar sus almuerzos, comidas y cenas. Entre otras indicaciones Marron recibió besos y abrazos sonriente para después desaparecer por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

En el turno de Videl para despedirse la mujer rubia sacó de algún mueble un delgado paquete envuelto con esmero que puso sobre las manos de la que creía su hija.

—Abrelo cielo —pidió el padre.

Curiosa Videl desató la cinta de tela suave y en segundos el papel cayó como si nunca hubiese sido doblado. Era un hermoso marco de metal plateado lleno de delicados detalles y con la foto que se habían tomado unos días después de que ella saliera del hospital. En el centro la mujer de rubio cabello y ojos azules aparecía sentada en un sofa con una hija abrazada a cada lado, de pie detrás del mueble el hombre de la calva sonreía contento, las dos rubias también sonreían y en el rostro de Mai una mueca parecida a una sonrisa trataba de salir a cuadro.

—Es para que no nos olvides —dijo la madre. —Tu padre y yo sabemos que no nos recuerdas y que quizas los viejos recuerdos jamás vuelvan. Pero queremos que nos conozcas de nuevo, que nos llames mamá y papá otra vez y que juntos los cuatro creemos nuevos recuerdos igual de valiosos a los que perdiste. Después de todo somos tu familia.

Dos lágrima alcanzaron a salir antes de que la rubia limpiará sus mejillas. Oculta tras el cabello Videl trataba de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Esa mujer a la que le mentía cada día acababa de decirle las palabras mas hermosas que escuchara de un adulto en toda su vida.

Ni juntando todos los recuerdos que tenía de su verdadera madre Videl podía pensar una ocasión tan emotiva como la que estaba viviendo.

—Gracias... —Las palabras se negaban a salir amenazando con llanto.

Pero la mujer no necesitaba que su hija dijera nada más. Con fuerza abrazó a Videl y se hizo a un lado para que su esposo se acercara también. El hombre revolvió el cabello de su hija después de abrazarla y caminó con su mujer a su habitación.

Pasaría una semana antes de que Videl volviera a ver al par de cariñosos padres.

Dentro del lujoso apartamento de Gohan el chico de pelo negro dormía sobre su cama. Algunas veces en sus sueños Gohan volvía a vivir los maltratos que su madre le daba cuando era niño.

Escuchaba de nuevo sus palabras y sentía los golpes con la claridad de cuando niño. A pesar del dolor aquellos sueños no estaban mal porque así como recordaba a su madre también recordaba los únicos momentos felices de su infancia al lado de Videl.

Recordaba correr por ella por los callejones y pasar horas viendo como se las ingeniaba para conseguir dinero en las calles principales. El verdadero problema sobre tener esos sueños era cuando llegaban a aquél momento en particular, cuando veía a su madre rompiendo la botella de alcohol en la cabeza de su amiga.

Entonces Gohan sabía, justo como en aquel momento que las cosas ya no serían iguales, las imágenes del pasado se mezclaban con el presente y la niña de coletas inconciente sobre el piso pasaba a ser una joven atlética de cabello en corte masculino, también con la cabeza herida y con el mismo par de ojos azules, igual que hace unos meses.

Gohan siempre despertaba en esos momentos cuando las dos imágenes de Videl herida se volvían una sola. Así despertó esa noche más o menos a la misma hora en que los padres de Mai salían rumbo al aeropuerto.

Temblando, cubierto de sudor y con tan poco control en si mismo que cuando trató de tomar el vaso de agua que siempre dejaba en el mueble junto a su cama lo rompió.

Varios pedazos se incrustaron en la palma de su mano y por algún motivo veía la sangre y recordaba las palabras de Mai ese día cuando lo había llamado "demente".

Pensó que la chica tenía razón pues sería bastante raro que después de todo lo que había vivido pudiera seguir cuerdo.

Tal como sus padres dijeron, la mañana del sábado cuando Marron y Mai estuvieron levantadas encontraron en la cocina dos platos con los mejores panqueques cubiertos de miel que Videl hubiese probado en su vida.

La señora Nadia les hizo prometer a ambas que no le dirían una palabra a su madre, pues la señora Dieciocho no aprovaba las comidas tan llenas de azúcar.

Después de su desayuno Videl se marchó a su cuarto tomó las cosas que pensaba necesitar, su teléfono y la tarjeta de crédito para emergencias que su madre le había dado y se encaminó a la salida después de despedirse de Nadia.

—¿A dónde crees que vas inútil?

La voz de Marron la soprendio un poco pero Videl ya se esperaba que si no podía molestarla en la escuela la rubia artificial tratara de acosarla en casa.

—A ningún lugar que te interese rubia falsa. —Obviamente Videl no le iba a decir que planeaba ir a su vieja casa en su viejo barrio.

—Claro. Déjame decirte que no me importa lo que los demás digan, yo no me creo ninguno de esos rumores ridículos. Yo sé quien eres y que lo único en que eres buena es en ser una ramera. Así que hazme caso hermana y regresa a tu habitación como siempre hacías, encierrate con tu fealdad y deja que los que estamos capacitados para salir al mundo disfrutemos del fin de semana.

—¿Ya terminaste? Porque en serio quiero aprovechar el día —dijo Videl sonriente.

—Maldita idiota. En serio crees que hay alguien allá afuera esperando por ti. No me hagas reir. Aparte de nuestros padres no existe nadie que se alegraría de verte y eso porque todavía no saben lo que hiciste pero cuando se enteren van a...

El sonido del mensaje que llegó al teléfono de Mai calló a la rubia.

Videl sacó el aparato y leyó lo que decía, solo una dirección y la frase "Ven ahora". Videl no necesitaba adivinar para saber de quien se trataba. Solo un bastardo mandón como Gohan mandaría un mensaje así.

—¿Es mamá? —preguntó Marron.

—No hermanita, no es mamá. Nos vemos luego alguien me esta esperando.

Videl sabía que solo estaba provocando a la hermana de Mai pero la pequeña engreída necesitaba sentir un poco de su mismo juego para madurar.

Había pensado en ir a su casa ese día pero no podía mentirse, tenía miedo de lo que encontraría, tanto si descubría que en su lugar estaba Mai atrapada en su cuerpo, como si no encontraba a nadie. Ya será otro día pensó.

"¿Qué lugar es?" regresó el mensaje.

"Mi casa" respondió el número que suponía era de Gohan.

"¿Y?"

"Ven para seguir con tus lecciones" llegó el mensaje en seguida.

"Yo creo que no, ya tenía planes para hoy" contestó Videl.

"Entiendo. Si Tanto miedo me tienes podemos seguir estudiando entre semana en la escuela."

Videl no respondió pero Gohan estaba seguro que iría después de todo esa era la actitud desafiante que Videl tenía cuando eran niños.

El enorme edificio que encontró en la dirección del mensaje parecía ser el complejo de condominios mas lujoso de la ciudad. Videl se preguntaba como había conseguido vivir en un lugar así.

De camino a las plantas mas altas Videl empezó a dudar ¿Y sí todo era una broma de Gohan? Quién sabe a la casa de que tipo la había enviado. Tocó el timbre de la puerta con el número que venia en el mensaje, mentalmente ya se estaba preparando para salir corriendo si el sujeto al otro lado hacia alguna tontería.

En cambio la puerta se abrió y Gohan apareció del otro lado, usaba ropa casual y se veía muy bien.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Ya quisieras.

Sin esperar invitación Videl pasó por el lado de Gohan y empezó a buscar a la madre o padre con que Gohan estuviera viviendo para disculparse por molestar en fin de semana. De verdad esperaba que no se tratara de la misma mujer que conoció en su infancia.

—¿Buscas algo? —preguntó Gohan sentándose en la alfombra frente a la mesa baja.

—¿No hay nadie más? —preguntó Videl tomando asiento del otro lado.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas qué vivo solo, Mai? Ah, si, olvidé que tienes amnesia —dijo Gohan. —Veo que no traes cuadernos, ten voy a prestarte uno.

En la mano que extendió con el cuaderno nuevo, una delgada venda cubría por completo la palma y el dorso. Sobre la superficie de tela se veían pequeñas manchas rojas.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —En un impulso Videl había sujetado la mano de Gohan para ver de cerca el vendaje dejando de lado el cuaderno. — ¿Quién te hizo esto? Dime si alguien se metió contigo otra vez...

—¿Otra vez? — La sonrisa de Gohan lo hacía ver tan complacido por la actitud de Videl que ni siquiera trató de alejar su mano herida. —¿Quién se ha metido conmigo Mai? O no ¿Quién? sino ¿Cuándo? ¿Verdad?

Videl soltó la mano de Gohan al mismo tiempo que perdía el color de la cara.

Otra vez había hablado de más e incluso se había dejado llevar por sus instintos diciendo las mismas palabras que cuando eran un par de niños.

—Yo... no sé... olvídalo. Empieza a enseñarme o me iré.

—Bien finjamos que olvido tu desliz. Hablemos de cómo vas a retribuirme por mi esfuerzo de enseñarte.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres qué te pague? —le preguntó Videl sabiendo que jamás podría atreverse a tomar el dinero de la familia de Mai.

—No. Como puedes ver el dinero no significa nada para mí en este momento. —Explicó Gohan.

—¿Entonces qué quieres a cambio?

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos a que me das algo a cambio? alguna cosa que solo tu puedas darme aquí y ahora. —La voz de Gohan iba bajando de tono y velocidad, sugiriendo con la mirada más de lo que decía.

—Me largo —dijo Videl poniéndose de pié.

—Por dios, que mente tan sucia tienes. —Desde su lugar Gohan reía a carcajadas. —Yo hablaba de algo más simbólico, por ejemplo que tal una confesión. Anda Mai cuéntame tu secreto mas preciado, algo que solo tú y nadie más conozca.

Videl veía los ojos de Gohan brillando por la emoción. El demente sabía mas de lo que decía ¡Y claro que decía las cosas con un doble sentido el muy maldito! Pero no le iba a dar el gusto si quería jugar Videl iba a jugar, pero con sus reglas.

—¡Oh que buena idea! —empezó a decir Videl tomando asiento de nuevo. —Que te parece... O espera, este es bueno... ¡Tengo amnesia, idiota no recuerdo ni mis mas ridículos secretos! ¿Satisfecho o sigo gritando?

—No es necesario. Sé que mientes y no habrá mas clases hasta que hagas algo por mí. Así que piensa y ofrece.

—Yo... te ayudaré, con tu mano, tomaré apuntes por los dos en las clases y no sé, te ayudaré con lo que sea que necesites hacer.

Gohan pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de decir.

—Entonces cuando necesite ir al baño...

—Eso no. —Interrumpió Videl.

—Bien, tomare esto por ahora pero después no me conformaré con tan poco. La próxima vez que juguemos este juego te obligaré a que me cuentes la verdad Mai.

 **_**

 **Un capítulo el doble de largo pero con algo de humor variado. Cuéntenme ¿Qué les parece el juego de Gohan?**

 **¿Reunirá Videl el valor para volver a su casa?**

 **¿Alguien además de mí extraño a la loca de Erasa?**

 **Ah, y casi lo olvido.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Y por dejar sus comentarios: Peppa, Saremi-San 02, Yuki Nekoi, Sailornyan y Ryuuzaky.**

 **Gracias chic@s**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Pequeñas Consecuencias

Capítulo 12 - Pequeñas Consecuencias

De regreso a casa Videl pensaba en lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Gohan.

Después de hablar tantas tonterías el chico tomo un lápiz con su mano izquierda y se las arreglo para escribir, algo inclinadas, unas ecuaciones para Videl.

Y la morena tenía que reconocer que apesar de sus tonterias, Gohan era un excelente maestro. En las horas que había pasado juntos Videl había aprendido más que en todas las clases de matemáticas de su vida pasada y presente.

Gohan era amable al responder cada pregunta que Videl hacia, educado cuando la corregía y paciente para esperar a que terminara los ejercicios. Además le dió varios consejos sobre las demás materias en las que Videl tenia problemas.

Entonces si se había portado tan gentil durante tantas horas ¿Por qué Videl llevaba todo el camino a casa soltando maldiciones contra el chico?

La razón era que ya al despedirse de Gohan, mientras volvía a ponerse el grueso abrigo rosa de Mai sobre los hombros, Videl no pudo evitar decirle lo que pensaba sobre su extraño y educado comportamiento de la tarde.

Gohan sonrió de lado y se acercó para abrochar con cuidado el último botón cerca del cuello de Mai.

-Recuerda que estamos jugando un juego Mai y no debes confiar en mi comportamiento o la próxima vez que juguemos seré yo quien obtenga la ventaja.

Videl se había molestado al oir lo que el otro dijo. Iba a seguir con la idiotez del maldito juego... O en serio pensaba que Videl/Mai era un juego que ganar.

Con disimulado enojo Videl quitó en un golpe de mano los dedos de Gohan sobre su ropa.

-Idiota, vas a seguir con eso ¿A caso es así como consigues mujeres? Que patético método.

La morena no esperó por más, con su último comentario ya había dado su golpe mas brutal y no tenia intención de esperar una respuesta del demente. Se giró en redondo y sujetó el pomo de la puerta deseando huir lo mas rápido posible del lugar.

La puerta hizo un ruido de clic y la mano vendada de Gohan cubrió ambas enseguida.

-¿Vas a despreciar mi consideración? Bien, entonces no te quejes después, cuando en su lugar me sea brusco y me aproveche con mis malos modos.

El aliento de Gohan chocaba en el cuello de Videl. Él era varios centímetros mas alto que ella, así que podía imaginarse a Gohan encorvado sobre ella con su cabeza casi clavada entre su cabello respirando el aroma de su shampo y molestandola al mismo tiempo.

-¿O es qué ese es tu método de conquista Mai? ¿Te gusta fingir que eres una niña nerd, inocente y enferma de amnesia cuando en realidad sabes demasiado sobre demasiadas cosas? ¿Quién es la que esta jugando aquí? ¿Quién de nostros finge más? ¿Quién miente Mai?

La mano de gohan era cálida arriba de la suya mientras sentía entre sus dedos el metal frío abajo. Videl había olvidado que debía hacer ¿Empujar la puerta o jalar hacía adentro? ¿Cómo escapaba de las preguntas de Gohan?

La mano sana surgió en su cintura y al mismo tiempo que Gohan hablaba esta se deslizaba por el grueso pliegue del abrigo en busca de acariciar el abdomen debajo.

-Deberías aprovechar mientras jugamos de este modo Mai, porque cuando dejemos este juego voy a guiarme por mis verdaderos deseos -Los dedos rozaron el borde inferior de la blusa que separaba su mano de la piel. -Y esos deseos serán además de obtener la verdad sobre tu accidente, tenerte tan cerca o incluso más que antes. Así como ahora.

Los dedos se encontraron con la suavidad de la piel descubierta de una asustada Videl que empujó la puerta y escapó por los pasillos. Corrió sin pensar hasta que pudo recuperar el aliento en el ascensor y entonces volvió a correr hacía la calle.

Hacía frío afuera lo sentía atravesar los jeans apretados y en las manos desnudas pero sobretodo sentía el viento frío chocar contra su caliente rostro sonrojado. Gohan era un idiota abusivo.

Y Videl se alejó pensando más cosas ofensivas que agregar a la lista mientras regresaba a casa.

Matar el tiempo en casa de Mai era fácil, había una habitación en la gran casa que funcionaba como gimnasio maquinas de todo tipo se apilaban contra la pared y en altos estantes infinidad de pesas se formaban por hileras.

Videl nunca había visto a ninguno de los padres dentro de la habitación pero tampoco podía asegurar que no lo usaran.

Con sigilo una noche Videl habia tomado dos de las mancuernas más ligeras por miedo a que de ser encontrada toda sudorosa en alguna de las máquinas a Marron se le ocurriera tomar fotos y esparcirlas por la escuela con apodos ofensivos.

La acción más segura era esconderse en su habitación donde nadie la molestaría y matar su frustración con ejercicios. El débil cuerpo de Mai se lo agradecería, pensó cuando el cansancio hizo temblar sus piernas y le dolieron al completo los brazos.

Y la próxima vez que Gohan, Goten o como maldita sea que se llamara el imbécil, tratase de acorralar a Videl de nuevo contra una puerta, entre palabras engañosas... bueno olvídense de las manos y los dedos morados, habría consecuencias en el rostro del chico.

Sin embargo las consecuencias inmediatas fueron más en la vida de Videl, que en el rostro de Gohan.

La mañana del domingo en que la morena planeaba visitar su vieja casa a Marron se le metió en la cabeza la idea de seguir a Videl por todos lados, la vigilaba cuando entraba en su habitación y al momento en que salía la rubia ya estaba en el pasillo o montando guardia en la puerta de entrada.

Obviamente la malcriada chiquilla no podía estar con la boca cerrada y su principal interés consistía en saber con quien había pasado tanto tiempo el día anterior. Pregunta que Videl no respondía y feliz de mantener a la otra en vilo, solo volvía a encerrarse en la seguridad de su habitación.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Lunáticos y Reputaciones

**Capítulo 13 - Lunáticos y Reputaciones**

El lunes llegó sin demoras como todos los demás lunes y Videl se vió atrapada otra vez en las rutinas de la escuela, solo que en esta ocasión estaba obligada a cumplir con su acuerdo de asistir a Gohan en todo lo que su viejo amigo llegara a necesitar.

En las mañanas debía de abrir su mochila para sacar los libro y las libretas necesarias de cada clase, a la hora del almuerzo Gohan la enviaba a comprarle bebidas o emparedados de la cafetería, Erasa siempre la acompañaba parloteando sin cesar sobre cosas que Videl no entendía como temas de moda y cantantes famosos. También era gentilmente obligada a comer con ellos y a esperar después de la salida para recibir las clases que Gohan le daba.

Claro que los chismes de la escuela no se hicieron esperar e igual que en los primeros dias de su milagroso regreso del coma, Videl no podía entrar a ningún lugar del colegio sin que todo el mundo empezara a murmurar historias inverosímiles sobre su repentina amistad con Gohan y su pequeño grupo.

Uno de tantos dias de la semana estaban sentadas con los dos chicos cuando Erasa aclaró el porque de tanta sopresa.

—Era de esperarse —dijo sobre su nueva rutina—. Después de todo ustedes son sin duda los alumnos menos comunes de toda la escuela.

Videl por lo general, trataba de evitar involucrarse en las conversaciones de la rubia lo menos posible, sin embargo las constantes y ridículas órdenes de Gohan llevaban molestandole desde el primer día en que cerraron su intercambio de beneficios, por lo que quería aprovechar cualquier ocasión para molestarle.

—¿Entonces, todos en la escuela saben qué Goten es un maldito lunático?

Apenas término de hablar la morena, Erasa estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Incluso Sharpner que permanecía mudo la mayoría del tiempo dejo salir unas cuantas risas, y ni que decir del demente que parecía indeciso entre reír o hacer notar a Videl su error.

—¡Claro que no! ¿De qué hablas Mai? Yo lo decía por el asunto de tu amnesia con cambio de actitud y en el caso de Goten por lo rica que es su familia.

—Estoy seguro de que Mai no recuerda nada sobre mi familia. Solo la estas confundiendo más Erasa —dijo Gohan sin dejar de ver a la morena.

—¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Y eso que se conocían desde pequeños! Bien pues escucha y aprende Mai, Goten es el hijo único y futuro heredero del dueño de la empresa D.B.Z una enorme multinacional. Lo que lo hace el chico más rico de todo el país. ¡Tenemos suerte de ser sus amigos! ¿No crees?

Gohan ocultó su cínica sonrisa detras de la mano vendada, sin despegar los ojos de Videl a la espera de un desliz delatara su verdadera identidad.

—Si, que suerte...

Las palabras de Videl cargaban con todo el sarcasmo que podía imprimirles a tan pocas sílabas.

—Vas a tener que ser fuerte Mai, ya que todo el peso de esta amistad recaerá sobre ti—. La declaración de Erasa sacó a Videl de sus pensamientos sobre el cambio del Gohan que conocía, aquél niño de un barrio pobre, a convertirse en el futuro heredero de tanta riqueza.

—En mí ¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice?

—Bueno... —La sonrisa pícara de la rubia no le auguraba nada bueno—. Desde el accidente con su mano, Goten ha estado muy cercano a ti Mai y los celos no tardaron en aparecer, ya sabes por todo el asunto de tu, eh, reputación antes del accidente.

—Mi... ¿Qué?

—Es que, ya sabes, todos decían que eras una puta y esas cosas.

Videl se sintió atragantar con la palabra. Sí algún día pensó que sería insultada con relación a su vida sexual la palabra "puta" jamás pasó por su posible repertorio, mojigata, apretada, virgen, mosca muerta, eran palabras que se acercaban más a su antiguo estilo de vida.

—Erasa —la voz de Sharpner llamó la atención de los otro tres—. Lo que has dicho es muy grocero, deberías disculparte con Mai.

—¿Fue grocero? Disculpame Mai.

La sonriente rubia pidió disculpas con una enorme falsedad, era obvio que sabía lo inapropiado de su comentario y por sobre todo, que lo hacía por lo mucho que la incómoda de la situación la divertía.

—Como sea—. Respondió la ofendida.

La misma que enseguida abandonó su lugar, el que entonces notó, si estaba demasiado cerca de Gohan, pensando en desaparecer el resto del almuerzo a algún lugar lejos de Gohan y sus escalofriantes amigos.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Gohan.

—Al baño —mintió Videl.

—Te acompaño.

La de pelo negro desprecio la oferta de la otra joven y enseguida desapareció sin prisas por los pasillos.

—Erasa...

Gohan no terminó de hablar cuando la rubia dejo caer enfrente suyo la inconfundible caja de un DVD sacado de su mochila.

—No sé que estes planeando hacer con ese video Goten, pero sí de verdad tienes un verdadero interés, como creo que lo tienes en Mai, lo mejor sería que la dejes olvidar todo lo que sale aquí—. Opinó señalando la pequeña caja.

Gohan guardo silencio pensando en lo necesario que el video era para sus planes.

 _ **_**_

 _ **Disculpen por la tardanza (si es que alguien todavía lee esto) no los molestaré con mis excusas.**_

 _ **Mejor les cuento algo de lo que esta por venir.**_

 _ **De aquí en adelante cambiaré los detalles del manga en que me base para está historia. En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá lo que realmente sucedió con Mai. Y Videl correrá un gran riesgo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Gracias por leer!**_


	14. Capítulo 14 - La verdad en el vídeo

**Capítulo 14 - La verdad en el vídeo**

Unas horas mas tarde Videl encontró el mismo vídeo dentro de su casillero. Con una nota pegada atrás.

《Bodega de suministros. Después de clases.》

La curiosidad pudo más con Videl, quien se saltó la última hora de clases para escaparse al solitario salón de informática.

Tardó varios segundos en reconocer el rostro de Mai tras la pantalla del computador.

Videl no era estúpida, había visto videos porno en Internet como cualquier otro adolescente, sin embargo el video en que aparecía Mai suplicando ayuda era muy diferente a cualquier otro. En pocas palabras era horrible porque se trataba de la grabación descarada de un crimen atroz.

La cámara se movía demasiado cada pocos segundos, tratando de no enfocarse en los rostros de los criminales. Dos adolescentes con el uniformes de la escuela aparecían como primer plano, sujetando con violencia a una desesperada y llorosa Mai.

En el fondo la espesa voz de otro hombre daba instrucciones sobre que prenda quitar o romper primero.

Videl tuvo que detener el video varias veces mientras limpiaba sus ojos de lágrimas.

Después de ver la canallada por la que Mai había pasado, Videl entendió por que morir había sido el deseo de Mai aquella noche.

Mai había sido víctima de violación por varios de sus compañeros.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases mientras Videl peleaba contra la intención de destruir el DVD. Decidió que era mejor guardarlo en su mochila, e irse preparando para lo que sea que pudiera encontrar en la bodega de suministros.

Parado frente a la puerta del salón Gohan esperaba a que Videl saliera.

En un principio la joven se sorprendió de que el chico supiera exactamente donde encontrarla, después de ignorar la sospecha naciente se ocupó de cancelar su clase de regularización y alejarse del muchacho antes de que alguna de sus pegajosas manos cayeran sobre ella.

Gohan se mantuvo en ese molesto silencio que ahora lo rodeaba siempre, no se molestó en reprender la cómo Videl hubiera esperado ni siquiera hizo un solo gesto que la dejara saber lo que el moreno pensaba. Sólo se quedó quieto frente a ella con la misma mirada de quien esta esperado a que algo pase.

Videl se alejó con rapidez de aquel pasillo dejando a Gohan con sus pensamientos. Para cuando llegó a la bodega en los límites mas alejados del patio las delgadas rodillas de Mai temblaban incontrolables. "Su cuerpo, recuerda este lugar" Intuyó.

Al abrir la puerta cuatro adolescentes se fijaron en ella.

—Miren nada más lo que el ratón nos trajo, a Mai—. Se burló uno de ellos mientras dejaba salir el humo de su cigarro.

—¿Vienes por más? ¿Tanto te gustó la última vez que estuviste aquí?

La pregunta del otro despejó la mente de Videl, quien sin ganas de dirigirles ni una palabra a tan estúpido grupo, sacó el disco de su mochila y lo dejó caer al piso.

—¿Quién metió esto a mi casillero?

Los cuatro vándalos estallaron en molestas risas al reconocer el objeto y solo cuando terminaron con sus carcajadas él del cigarro se molestó en contratar.

—Bueno, no creó que ninguno de nosotros hiciera eso ¿O alguien se tomó la molestia? —Los otros tres se negaron culpables.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! Pudo ser cualquiera de los que vienen a esta escuela.

Videl extendió la nota que venía con la caja, los tipos la leyeron y volvieron a reír.

—Ok, eso cambia las cosas. Cuéntame algo muñeca ¿Es verdad que perdiste la memoria? —Pregunto el mismo que sostenía el cigarrillo.

Videl asintió con la cabeza mientras los del grupo compartían una mirada que no le auguraba nada bueno.

—Entonces cielito, déjame explicarte que te han tendido una trampa muy fea —. Explicó al tiempo que recorría la distancia que lo separaba de la chica. —Alguien metió ese vídeo a tú casillero con una nota que te guió a nosotros. Es fácil ver que no puedes recordarnos o ya estarías llorando como aquella vez —dijo señalado el DVD.

—Quién sabe porque lo hicieron. Quizás sabiendo lo mucho que nos divertimos la última vez que te trajimos aquí esa persona espera que repitamos el juego—. Videl dio un paso atrás empezando a sentirse acorralada. —Tal vez está afuera esperado a oir que la acción comience para entrar y unirse a nosotros.

De las noches en que Videl solía regresar tarde a casa después del trabajo, le había tocado estar presente en todo tipo de situaciones que ocurrían en los callejones más sucios de los barrios bajos. Había visto cosas horribles, sin embargo de ésos desagradables espectáculos había aprendido un par de cosas. Por ejemplo que sin importar el tamaño del enemigo, él que pega primero tiene ventaja.

Los enfermizos ojos del sujeto que se acercaba estaban tan enfocados en el busto de Videl que nunca vio venir el rodillazo.

El golpe impactó con la suficiente fuerza las partes blandas del tipo como para hacerlo caer de lleno al suelo. La sensación nunca había sido agradable para Videl que ya se había visto obligada a emplear la acción demasiadas veces en sus solitarios regresos a casa.

Los que antes solo observaban se pusieron de pie listos para olvidar que se enfrentaban tres a uno, con una chica.

Los insultos como siempre no tardaron en oírse, esta vez acompañados de descripciones nada agradables sobre lo que ya habían hecho y lo que volverían a hacer con la joven.

El tipo del cigarro seguía en el suelo, Videl pasó por encima de él sonriendo en su interior por tener la suerte de estar en una bodega con suministros deportivos. A ninguno de los sujetos les importo lo que aquella chica tan extraña hacía hasta que la vieron sujetando el mango del bate.

—Entonces ¿Ustedes participaron en aquél vídeo? —Pregunto relajada con el bate descansando sobre el hombro izquierdo mientras lo sostenía en su lugar con ambas manos firmes y listas.

El silencio llenó el lugar y Videl supo que iba a tener que presionar para conseguir respuestas.

_

 **He vuelto con otro capítulo (disculpen la tardanza**.)

 **Cuéntenme** **si les gusta cómo va la historia.**

 **¿Prefieren capítulos cortos o largos?**


	15. Capítulo 15 - En una bodega

**Capítulo 15 - En una bodega**

El silencio llenó el lugar y Videl supo que iba a tener que presionar más para conseguir respuestas.

—Vamos, no me digan que tienen miedo. Soy solo una chica que quiere recuperar sus recuerdos.

—¿Y qué pasa sí fuimos nosotros? —dijo él que se encontraba más cerca—. ¿Quieres volver a vivir lo mismo? ¿Quieres sentir esto?

El descarado acompañó la amenaza con un repulsivo gesto donde sujetaba su entrepierna.

—Ignoraré tu asqueroso comentario sí me dices de quien fue la idea de ponerlo en mi casillero.

—De todo lo que no recuerdas es éso lo único que te interesa saber—. Con su tono la nueva voz al mando parecía también querer provocar a Videl—. ¿Por qué mejor no preguntas quien nos mandó traerte aquí? ¿O qué tal el nombre de la persona que ordenó específicamente le hiciéramos un vídeo? De seguro tampoco recuerdas sus nombres y eso que ambos estuvieron presentes en este mismo lugar.

Con la espalda cerca de la pared, al momento que rodillas de Mai temblaron, el cuerpo de la chica se tambaleo lo suficiente como para que el bate chocara con la superficie detrás haciendo un ruido que la desconcertó y que los otros dos aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre ella.

La peor parte la alcanzó él primero en llegar a ella. Videl estampó la parte plana de la agarradera en la nariz del idiota, sin embargo no logro esquivar el puño del mismo, que se impactó en parte sobre su mejilla y un lado de su labio. Su cuerpo se sentía lento pero no debía distraerse como el otro tipo, al que el grito de quien se sujetaba el rostro sangrante detuvo sobre sus pasos.

Videl no perdió tiempo, usando toda la fuerza que los delgados abrazos de Mai tenían estampó el bate en el estómago ajeno y en segundos tenía a tres de los cuatro sujetos casi llorando golpeados sobre el piso.

Su labio pulsaba y sentía la mejilla hinchándose, su dolor no la detuvo cuando les dijo con toda la arrogancia que fue capaz.

—Tú—. Señaló Videl con su improvisada arma al único en pie —Felicidades, hoy es tu día de suerte.

El chico la miraba asustado. No se suponía que las chiquillas flacas supieran pelear.

La última vez solo había llorado desde el primer momento en que la sujetaron, temblando de miedo entre súplicas e incapaz de tan siquiera hacer un rasguño a cualquiera de los que se habían turnado para usarla.

—Vas a hacer lo que te digo o en tu futuro te veras mucho peor que tus amigos ¿Entiendes? —El aludido asintió sin despegar los ojos del bate.

—Muy bien. Ven acá y llévate a este par de idiotas, al que le duelen las bolas lo vas a dejar en donde está y ya decidiré yo si le perdonó la vida o no.

Decir que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho es poco. La sensación que experimentó se acercaba más a un terrible congelamiento al ver que la chica no dudaba en sus palabras.

Sin más opciones se acercó a sus amigos sujetandolos de donde pudo, preparándose para levantarlos cuando el duro bate tocó su nuca.

—Sí me enteró de que tu o tus amigos vuelven a hacer lo que me hicieron a mí, llenare este bate de calvos, me ocultare en tu sombra y cuando menos lo esperes haré papilla tu cráneo.

Con el bate Videl dio dos pequeños golpes en la parte trasera de la cabeza del chico, sonidos secos que parecían apenas caricias, solo para que supiera lo fácil que sería para ella atacarlo en ese instante.

—No dejes que tus amigos lo olviden, la Mai que conocieron esta muerta y sí ahora se meten conmigo ustedes no durarán mucho. Ya lárgate.

Los tres salieron tambaleandose de la bodega, la puerta se cerró empujada con la brisa y Videl se giró para enfrentarse al que le quedaba.

Siendo uno a uno la chica no tenía que preocuparse por un ataque a su espada o pensar en que entre todos podían someterla.

—Perra desquiciada ¡Estas loca! -gritó el tipo desde el piso.

La patada que Videl le dio en el rostro rompió el labio de chico, dejando a ambos con sangre sobre sus labios.

—¿Y gracias a quien es que estoy loca? —Preguntó Videl ignorando la culpa que sintió al ver salir la sangre. —Dime los nombres ¿Quién les ordenó traerme? Y ¿Quién pidió el vídeo?

El compañero de su misma escuela escupió como respuesta entre insultos y risas. Videl apoyó el bate en la mandíbula ajena presionando con fuerza, recordando la vez en que presenció como le rompían este hueso facial a un hombre de su vecindario endeudado con la mafia. Desechó la idea creyendolo demasiado y mejor levantó el cigarrillo del suelo. Inhalo desde el filtro y con gusto observó el color rojo encenderse en el otro extremo. Dejó ir el humo con calma a sabiendas que todos sus actos se habían convertido en un espectáculo escalofriante para quien la veía.

Volvió a calar el humo y dejó el bate a un lado. Entonces en segundos sujeto uno de los brazos del tipo y clavó la colilla caliente en el interior de la muñeca expuesta.

El muchacho gritó de dolor e intentó alcanzar a Videl con sus fuertes brazos, pero la muchacha ya estaba lejos de él, con su bate de nuevo en la mano.

—Te dejaré ese pequeño recuerdo, no se compara con el que ustedes me dejaron pero espero que lo veas todos los días y pienses en mi. Ahora ibas a darme los nombres o tengo que seguir jugando contigo —No había necesidad pero por las dudas balanceo el bate en sus manos abanicando a la nada.

—Trunks —dijo al fin—, fue el tipo que nos ordenó traerte. La del vídeo fue una chica, no se su nombre.

Videl suspiró con alivio al obtener lo que buscaba.

—Lo ves, no era tan difícil. Ahora lárgate y que no se te ocurra volver a meterte conmigo o con ninguna otra chica, no vaya a ser y terminé igual de loca que yo y se decida a vengarse como se debe de los bastardos como tú.

El muchacho salió caminando raro y sujetando su mano herida, quizás algún día buscaría venganza pero eso ya sería un problema para otro día.

Afuera ya era de noche y el frío que se metió por la puerta activó de nuevo los recuerdos que se habían quedado en su cuerpo. Los sonidos del vídeo se reprodujeron en su cabeza y la memoria de Mai completo el horrible escenario haciéndola sentir el mismo frío que sintió Mai aquella noche, manos fantasmas sujetaron su cuerpo atraves de su mente y por segundos se creyó desnuda sobre el piso, rodeada de hombres y siendo herida de manera horrible.

Un sollozo se le escapó de los labios sin su permiso, las lágrimas brotaron sin control y sus rodillas se lastimaron al caer. Videl dejó que su cuerpo llorara con los recuerdos de las heridas de Mai, no molestaría a nadie si lloraba en una bodega solitaria. O eso pensó hasta que Gohan cruzó la puerta.

Gohan todavía vestia el uniforme de la escuela al entrar en la bodega. En tres largos pasos cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de Videl, levantó el rostro lloroso de la chica rodeando la delgada espalda con sus brazos, al tiempo que quedaba sentando con ella sobre sus piernas, ambos en el suelo, con la puerta de la bodega abierta hacia la apenas iniciada noche fria, abrigados por su abrazo.


	16. Capítulo 16 - Al día siguiente

**Capítulo 16 - Al día siguiente**

Todavía sentados sobre el piso frío de la bodega, Videl ocultó su lastimado rostro en el ancho pecho de Gohan, sujetándose con fuerza de la chaqueta del otro.

El joven no hizo preguntas, solo se acercó más a la cabeza de ella, enterrando su nariz entre el largo cabello negro. La dejó llorar todo lo que ella necesitó, tanto que la cabeza de Videl dolió y cansada se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Igual que aquella vez cuando eran pequeños en que Gohan estuvo atrapado y Videl lo salvó.

Igual que la vez en que Videl se interpuso entre la botella que lanzó al rostro de Gohan aquella mujer que se decía su madre.

En aquel entonces la madre de Gohan en uno de sus constantes estados de embriaguez había arrinconado al niño diciéndole entre golpes y gritos lo poco que su padre los quería. Los horribles gritos habían lastimado la psique de Gohan desde que tenía memoria, siempre llenos de insultos contra su padre que iban perdiendo coherencia entre mas alcohol tomaba la mujer. La única ventaja de esto era que la fuerza de sus agresiones también bajaba a medida que sus tragos aumentaban.

Como se las arreglo Videl para meterse en su antigua casa, Gohan no lo sabía.

En un momento estaba cubriendo su cabeza, listo para recibir el impacto de la botella y al siguiente los delgados brazos de Videl estaban cubriéndolo del golpe.

Su madre siguió gritando ahora improperios contra la chiquilla, pero Gohan ya no la escuchaba, ni la veía. En lo único en que podia pensar era en el cuerpo inmóvil de Videl sobre el piso con la sangre roja escurriendo entre el pelo detrás de su oreja.

Gohan recordaba cada vez que tenía pesadillas como su madre había tomado en sus inseguros brazos a la niña inconsciente. Ingenuo de él, pensó que sus intenciones eran buenas y llevaría a Videl a donde pudieran atenderla.

No fue así.

Su madre regresó en menos de un minuto, Gohan no podia moverse aunque sabía lo mucho que Videl necesitaba ayuda, quería ir a buscarla pero de verdad no podia porque no dejaba de ver las manchas de sangre sobre el piso y en la blusa de su madre.

Ella no necesito cargarlo, apenas jaló su brazo y el chiquillo dócil se dejó guiar a la bodega donde su madre lo castigaba cada vez que estaba ebria dejándolo encerrado por horas o noches enteras.

El lugar donde conoció a Videl.

Tras el umbral de la puerta, cobijada con la luz del sol, Videl parecía dormida. Gohan corrió a su lado, por fin capaz de moverse y su madre cerró la puerta tras él. Se iría a dormir como siempre que lo dejaba ahí, a soñar con la falsa tranquilidad que le daba su alcoholismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó Gohan temeroso de lo peor? Mucho, se quedó inmóvil por horas, observado a Videl lleno de frustración por no haber podido hacer nada.

Las lágrimas se habían acabado cuando tomó la decisión que dirigiría los siguientes años de su vida: Desde ese día y en adelante, haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a Videl.

Prometió hacer lo que fuera necesario sí con ello podia protegerla. Sí tan solo pudiera volver a ver abiertos los ojos azules de Videl.

Videl despertó sobresaltada, sujetando las sábanas de la cama y con el corazón en un latir desenfrenado. Había estado soñando con la noche en que el camión la atropelló.

El recuerdo de las brillantes luces cegadoras, la bocina sonando cada vez más cerca y al fina el golpe duro del que recordaba toda la sensación atacando su cuerpo.

No podía mentirse, era recurrente que tuviera la pesadilla donde recordaba su accidente con todo detalle. Despertar de este sueño con miedo también era normal, pero Videl se tranquilizaba diciéndose que estaba bien y que con algo de suerte Mai, dondequiera que estuviera, también estaría bien.

Lo que no estaba bien, además de su adolorido e hinchado rostro, era el hecho de que Videl había despertado en una habitación extraña, no estaba en la habitación de Mai, ni en la de Marron o en ninguna otra de las habitaciones que conoció en casa de los padres con quienes vivía.

Era una elegante recámara con pocos adornos, la cama grande donde estaba, pocos muebles y mucho espacio, cortinas gruesas tapando las ventanas y Gohan observándola desde la puerta.

Videl saltó de nuevo al ser sorprendida escudriñando el lugar y mientras calmaba su corazón los recuerdos de la tarde anterior llenaron su memoria.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó Gohan al sentarse frente a Videl sobre las sábanas arrugadas.

Videl se sonrojó con vergüenza, Gohan la había encontrado en aquella bodega golpeada y llorando por los recuerdos que vinieron del cuerpo de Mai. La había sujetado levantandola del piso, tratando de consolarla por tanto tiempo que al parecer se había dormido en los brazos del chico.

—Ayer...

—Te desmayaste poco después de que te encontré —dijo Gohan.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hora es?

—Estas en mi casa. Son las nueve de la mañana así que no pierdas tiempo tratando de correr a la escuela—. Advirtió.

—¡Demonios Marron llamará a... !

Gohan la observó cuando le fue incapaz de terminar la frase ¿Qué debía decir Videl? Mis padres, sus padres, la familia que me acogió y a quienes estoy engañando.

—Ya me ocupé de eso, Erasa me ayudó llamando a tu madre, ella cree que ayer te quedaste a dormir en una pillamada con Erasa. Al parecer, le dijo a nuestra rubia lo felíz que esta de que tengas amigas de tu edad—, Videl iba a replicar pero Gohan siguió explicando todas las medidas que había tomado. —Tampoco la llamarán de la escuela, tengo un acuerdo con el director, a cambio de una donación anual ninguna de mis faltas son reportadas. Lo llamé esta mañana, esta dispuesto a olvidar que ambos faltamos.

—Bien. Gracias —dijo Videl tratando de salir tan rápido como podía de la cama, notando al desprenderse de las mantas que tanto su falda escolar como el característico blazer azul marino del uniforme habían desaparecido. Por suerte siempre llevaba unos ligeros shorts de licra negra bajo la falda, las medias largas y su camisa blanca de botones tambien seguían en su lugar.

—Quiero irme. Si pudieras darme el resto de mi ropa ahora... —Sugirió la joven volviéndose a cubrir.

—Te irás mas rápido si lo hago. Deberías descansar un poco más —dijo el chico empujando a Videl por los hombros hasta que quedó acostada y arropada con las delgadas telas cubriendola hasta la barbilla.

Todo lo hizo con tanto cuidado y calma que la piel de Videl se erizó y fue incapaz de resistirse a las acciones de un Gohan así de cálido y atento.

—¿No tienes ninguna pregunta que hacerme? —Cuestionó el muchacho mientras daba una delicada caricia, apenas un roce de con la punta de sus dedos sobre el labio y la mejilla hinchadas.

—¿Tu dejaste el video en mi casillero? —Acusó Videl, pues recordaba con cuantas ganas habían negado los chicos de la bodega ser culpables del horrible detalle.

—Sí —contestó Gohan desilusionado por la pregunta.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganaste con todo esto?

—¿En verdad no tienes nada más importante que preguntarme? ¿No quieres saber porqué me fuí? Dejemos el ridículo juego de antes a un lado, yo te diré la verdad de cualquier pregunta que me hagas ahora.

Videl se congeló al intuir que era lo que Gohan quería que ella preguntara, con "me fuí" hablaba del tiempo cuando eran pequeños, de cuando realmente eran Gohan y Videl.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde? La única persona que quiere escapar de aquí soy yo —dijo Videl terca en su desconfianza.

Pensando que si cedía aceptando que ella era Videl o reconociendo a Gohan por su nombre, el maldito podría sonreír como aquella vez que la atrapó contra la puerta diciendo alguna tontería sobre terminar el juego y dejarse llevar por sus deseos, tenerla más cerca y como olvidar la sensación de la mano colándose bajo su ropa.

Gohan suspiró al oírla, alejando su mano del rostro maltratado.

—Confía en mi esta vez, me equivoqué con lo del vídeo. Te puse en peligro ayer y había prometido que eso jamás volvería a pasar. Di mi nombre Videl, empecemos de nuevo.

Los ojos negros de Gohan sostenían la mirada de Videl, pidiendo en cada palabra poder vencer la desconfianza o cualquiera que fuera el motivo que mantenía las mentiras entre ambos.

—No, no, no sé, de que demonios estas hablando Goten—, tartamudeo Videl ignorando el desconsuelo en la cara de Gohan. —Tengo dolor de cabeza, prácticamente me secuestraste, engañaste a mi madre y sigues diciendo el nombre de esa tal Videl ¿Quieres un consejo? Deja de acosarme solo por que te recuerdo a esa chica. Haz algo por ti mismo, búscala y...

—Es imposible—. Replico Gohan cortante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La Videl que conocía, murió hace poco tiempo en un accidente. El investigador que contraté para encontrarla, me llamó esa noche cuando los paramédicos la atendían sobre la calle incapaces de moverla por lo grave que estaba. Faltaba tan poco tiempo para que yo pudiera ir con ella—. Gohan giró su cuerpo quedando de frente a la pared, intentado ocultar el dolor en su rostro.

—Cuando llegué estaba inconsciente sobre una camilla, tenía tubos conectados a la piel y demasiada sangre por toda la ropa. Despertó y la llamé por su nombre, le dije quien era yo. Pensé que se sorprendería al verme. Los paramedicos seguían pinchándola con agujas y lo único que ella hizo fue sonreír un poco y asentir con la cabeza. Como si me hubiera visto desde siempre, como si me conociera de todos los días cuando yo apenas podía dejar de intentar llegar a ella, tan real después de tantos años. Sus ojos azules se cerraron despacio y nada de lo que hicieron logró que volvieran a verme. La declararon muerta once minutos después de la medianoche.

Sobre la cama Videl sintió el mundo desmoronarse a sus espaldas. Mai había muerto aquella noche, y su cuerpo también.

—Después de la medianoche, la misma fecha del accidente de Videl, en el otro lado de la ciudad mi poco apreciada compañera de escuela Mai, sufre un fallo de varios sistemas durante el coma en que llevaba tres meses a consecuencia de un intento de suicidio. Según mi investigador los médicos la habían diagnósticado con muerte cerebral y las esperanzas de que se recuperará eran minúsculas. Se le declaró muerta a las doce y once minutos. Volvió a la vida después de un minuto y medio de maniobras de resucitación por parte del equipo médico. Su condición se estabilizó esa misma noche, despertó por completo en la mañana y regreso a la escuela días después —contó Gohan volteado para ver a Videl con atención. —¿Quieres oir algo interesante? Conocía a Mai desde hace años, una chica tímida, dulce e incapaz de hacer cosas como decir que no o matar a la más fea de las arañas. Muy diferente de Marrón, completamente diferente de Videl y sin embargo llega un día a la escuela con su cara de siempre, pero me ve con esa sorpresa que esperaba ver en los ojos de Videl y con una fuerza sobrehumana me atrapa sobre la puerta de un salón vacío. Golpea a los bravucones de la escuela, hace bromas pesadas a todo el salón, deja acribilladas al equipo titular de voleibol cuando antes solo se golpeaba la nariz con la pelota, olvida todas los conocimientos siguientes a la escuela primaria y por si me quedaban dudas insinúa que estoy herido por que "se han metido conmigo, otra vez..." y me mira con ese reproche que Videl tenía marcado por todo el rostro todo el tiempo desde que era una niña ¿Quieres que te diga la apatía que me daba ver a Mai durante las reuniones de nuestros padres? ¿Quieres escuchar lo que siento cuando te veo a ti?

Quizás fue la manera más infantil pero lo único en que pensó Videl para escapar de tantas verdades dichas juntas fue ocultarse bajo las sábanas.

Su corazón latía desbocado y no podía pensar en una sola manera de escapar o en su defecto afrontar a Gohan.

El chico que al parecer todavía tenía mas por decir empezó con otro monólogo pidiéndole volver a confiar en él cuando su teléfono sonó. Estuvo de acuerdo en lo que sea que le decían y salió de la habitación prometiendo que volvería en menos de una hora. Pidiéndole que no se fuera.

Al principio Videl no se movió de su refugio, lloro bajo las mantas al entender que Mai estaba muerta y su cuerpo con ella. Se enojó con ella misma por haberse tardado tanto tiempo en buscarla, por saber la verdad de boca de Gohan.

Salió a la calle de mal humor y con los ojos llorosos.

No iba a posponerlo más, era hora de volver a su verdadero hogar.

 ** _En compensación por la tardanza hoy les dejo un capítulo extra largo._**

 ** _Gracias por ser tan pacientes con esta historia (y conmigo)._**

 ** _Quedé inconforme con este capítulo pero ya lo corregiré... algún día... quizás..._**

 ** _Comentarios y recomendaciones son bien recibidos._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	17. Capítulo 17 - La tumba pérdida

Videl era buena en unas cosas y mala en otras. Seguir las órdenes de Gohan era una de esas cosas en que era pésima. No porque fuera incapaz de hacer lo que el otro pedía, si no porque se negaba a acatar cualquier orden que el muchacho le diera.

Desde el momento en que volvieron a encontrarse lo que Videl podía decir respecto a Gohan era que además de tener al menos un episodio violento en su haber, el chico de cabello negro solía ser chantajista, mandón, grosero y por supuesto astuto.

Había una considerable capacidad de astucia en el dueño de aquellos ojos negros como para que que desde el primer día en que se cruzaron fuera capaz de ver la esencia de Videl dentro del cuerpo de Mai. Era inteligente, pues había contratado a un investigador privado para averiguar todo sobre el día en que la supuesta Mai despertó. Fue más allá de lo que Videl había sido capaz de hacer, no se detuvo con la muerte de Videl en aquella calle fría, empujó, hostigó y acecho a su compañera de clase. Siguió a sus instintos y cuando se convenció de tener razón pidió una sola cosa: que Videl dijera su nombre, su verdadero nombre.

Así se reconocerían uno al otro de su antigua vida en esta segunda oportunidad y eso era justo lo que Videl no podía hacer.

Decir: «Si, soy yo tenias razón Gohan» Implicaba más que dar su brazo a torcer, al quitar las mentiras de por medio Videl estaba segura de que Gohan haría algo.

Más específicamente algo como lo que pasó la tarde que estudiaron en su casa solos.

La idea de volver a sentir la piel de Gohan sin ninguna barrera sobre la suya sobrepasaba a Videl, se sonrojaba con el recuerdo de sus brazos sobre ella y no podía controlar su corazón al pensar en una cercanía más íntima, la idea de un simple roce de labios desestabilizaba su corazón, estómago y cerebro en segundos volviéndose un caos insoportable.

Imaginar a Gohan besándola, besando el cuerpo de Mai o simplemente engañando la para aprovecharse de ella... No podía confiar en Gohan, no todavía.

No estaba lista para aceptar las intenciones de Gohan, no estaba lista para afrontar la verdad y pese a sentirse así estaba sentada en un autobús con dirección a su vieja casa, su verdadera casa.

Sabía que llamaba la atención con su uniforme de escuela privada en un autobús rumbo a la zona mas miserable de la ciudad, en las horas cercanas al medio día cuando debía estar en clase. Con los ojos llorosos, un labio partido y la mejilla moreteada fueron tres personas las que se le acercaron a preguntar si estaba bien, Videl sonreía y decía encontrarse bien pero seguía atrayendo las miradas.

Abandonó el autobús a mitad de camino después de ser abordada por una madre cargando un bebe dormido de un par de años, que insistió en que sin importar como hubiese pasado las cosas debía ir a la policía. Videl dijo tantas veces que solo se había caído que la mujer termino sacando el teléfono celular dispuesta a llamar a un amigo policía.

Apenas se detuvo el transporte Videl agradeció su ayuda, mintió al decir que había llegado a su destino y bajó de prisa dejando a la mujer y sus buenas intenciones observando triste desde la ventanilla.

No tardó mucho en buscar un baño público dentro de un parque. Para su buena suerte en este había un sucio espejo pegado a la pared y en el que al verse, Videl entendió por que la madre en el autobús y las demas personas ofrecieron su ayuda a una chica desconocida. El moretón en su mejilla tenía un escalofriante color púrpura, estaba inflamado y un poco más abajo su labio partido mostraba los indicios de una costra oscura y fea. Para completar el cuadro solo hacía falta mirar hacia sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Cualquiera diría que algún delincuente la había atacado cuando en realidad había sido ella quien les había pateado el trasero.

Sacó de un bolsillo en la mochila que nunca solía abrir, una esponja y un pequeño frasco de maquillaje amabas cosas habían perteneciendo a Mai, motivo suficiente para que Videl deseara no tocarlos después de ya haber tomado tanto de lo que no le pertenecía.

Cinco minutos después Videl salió del baño con el rostro cubierto por una ligera capa del maquillaje líquido.

Al inició de su experimento había embarrado todo su rostro con la sustancia, perdiendo el color del moretón, de sus labios e incluso el de sus cejas y pestañas. Lavó su cara y volvió a intentar tratando de imitar los movimientos de las modelos en los comerciales. El resultado esta vez pareció más natural, ocultó el enrojecimiento de la piel alrededor de sus ojos y solo tuvo que poner una capa extra sobre su mejilla para tapar por completo el color morado.

Quizás no fuese tan mala idea aprender un poco sobre maquillaje y esas cosas. Pensó.

Le tomó otras dos horas caminar desde el parque hasta su antiguo barrio. El recorrido no era tan largo pero a cada paso que Videl daba los recuerdos de la infancia que pasó en esas calles brotaban haciendo que se detuviera en cada esquina a observar con melancolía los recovecos donde hace tantos años correteaba con Gohan.

Caminando cuesta arriba por las angostas calles de su barrio volvió a llamar la atención, ya no por el rostro golpeado sino por que todo en ella gritaba que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Los ojos asomándose por las ventas la siguieron hasta que cruzó la puertecilla llena de herrumbre que separaba el medio metro de patio desierto en su antigua casa del resto de las calles. Ni la puerta que jamás pudo cerrarse, ni el cerco de apenas un metro de altura podrían haber detenido a quien quisiera entrar, Videl recordaba como solía saltarlo por diversión cuando era una niña.

Todo el lugar estaba igual a como lo dejó aquel día. La llave de repuesto seguía oculta donde siempre.

Encontró las paredes agrietadas y el montón de ropa sucia sobre el piso de la cocina-habitación, la foto de sus padres cargando a una Videl bebé colgaba de su lugar en la pared y en el fregadero seguía la taza sucia del café que no terminó aquella mañana en que una pesadilla sobre luces y camiones la despertó.

Videl se preguntó si alguien además de Gohan supo de su muerte. Una pequeña parte de ella siempre esperó que un día, debido a algo significativo, su madre supiera de ella y entonces volvería a buscarla. Por supuesto, no esperaba lo mismo de su padre sin embargo, de una u otra forma Videl había muerto y a nadie le importó.

Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta, queriendo hacer salir las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. Y que sí ahora se había convertido en una llorona, estaba sola, físicamente muerta y atrapada en un cuerpo ajeno, que lance la primer piedra quien no lloraría.

Sentía el aire pesado a su alrededor, el ambiente lleno de recuerdos la asfixiaba. Luchó contra la cerradura sin aliento. No cayo sobre el piso del jardín porque se negaba a seguir siendo débil.

—¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

Videl encontró la voz que provenía de una pequeña cabeza blanca asomándose por sobre el cerco.

—Señora Kim.

Su antigua vecina sonrío al escuchar su nombre.

—Era amiga de Videl, supongo. Venga a mi casa señorita, tomemos té juntas.

Dos tazas después Videl escuchaba atenta los relatos y todos elogios que la señora Kim podía contar sobre ella.

Sentadas en un viejo sofa, rodeadas por las fotos de los nietos que tan pocas veces la visitaban, la anciana mujer contó lo mucho que le hubiese gustado ayudar a la solitaria joven.

—Sabe, cuando Videl era pequeña yo solía darle un poco de comida, creí que estaría bien ella sola, era una mujer fuerte, sin miedo desde tan pequeña, su padre... —suspiró la anciana. —Olvide que lo mencioné, no se debe culpar a nadie; pero ahora que ya no esta, me parece tan poco lo que hice por ella.

La mujer se veía tan afligida que Videl no pudo evitar decir:

—Usted la ayudo mucho. Videl, siempre estuvo muy agradecida con usted. Y estoy segura de que ella también quería decírselo, solo que no encontró la manera.

—¡Eso le dijo! Oh señorita me alegra saber que alguna vez le fui de ayuda. Rezaré por su espíritu.

El comentario de la vecina le recordó a Videl lo que la había motivado a regresar.

—Señora Kim ¿Sabe usted que pasó con Videl? quiero decir, su cuerpo está en algún cementerio cercano...

—Oh sí, ya que lo menciona, no sabría decirle en que cementerio fue enterrada, pero si puedo ponerla en contacto con la persona que se encargó de todos los gastos y trámites. —La mujer buscó en un sencillo bolso el pedazo de papel con un número de teléfono escrito. —Es un joven muy amable, sabe, él también solía vivir aquí.

Por supuesto que Videl lo sabía, reconoció el número de Gohan y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Gohan se encargó de todo?

—¿También lo conoce? Es casi un adulto ahora, apuesto y tan inteligente, me dejó este número por sí alguien venía a buscando a Videl. —La mujer bajó la voz como si lo que iba a decir no debiera ser oído por otros. —Ya sabe, por si alguno de sus padres volvía.

Videl agradeció a la mujer por su hospitalidad anotó el número de teléfono y después de comprobar que era el mismo que ella tenía registrado bajo el nombre de Goten hizo la llamada.

Lo primero que Videl escuchó en el teléfono fue un regaño por haberse ido del departamento, cuando le había pedido esperar. No teniendo paciencia para dejarse amonestar por haber desobedecido tan controladora orden Videl interrumpió a Gohan.

—¡Necesito hablar contigo! —gritó en medio de las calles.

Gohan pareció quedarse mudo al otro lado de la línea. Videl por su cuenta seguía caminando por los negocios en la zona comercial cercana a su casa.

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que las calles estuvieran llenas de estudiantes en uniformes y adultos en general. Más de uno volteó a verla cuando gritó.

Videl revisó el teléfono, la llamada seguía conectada y sin embargo Gohan no respondía ¿Era tan difícil decir si quería verla o no?

—Te espero en la cafetería frente a nuestra escuela, llega rápido. —dijo gohan antes de colgar.

—Maldito engreído—. Murmuró Videl.

Le tomó una hora recorrer la distancia entre el lugar donde estaban y la dichosa cafetería donde Gohan la esperaba. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y desde antes de cruzar la puerta Videl percibió el apetitoso aroma de los panecillos dulces y el café caliente.

Una mano se alzó entre la multitud de cabezas y meseros pasando, Videl caminó en esa dirección hasta encontrar a Gohan sentado solo en una pequeña mesa para dos personas. Todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela al igual que Videl y sobre la mesa había un grueso libro que al parecer había estado leyendo mientras esperaba.

Videl se sentó sin esperar invitación, estaba cansada de tanto caminar.

—¿Donde esta? —Preguntó directamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Respondió Gohan sin mucho interés.

—La tumba —dijo ella.

Gohan escuchó ambas palabras y un brillo malicioso nació en sus ojos.

—¿La tumba de quién? —preguntó ansioso de obtener una respuesta.

Entonces Videl se quedó en silencio ¿Qué podía decir que no la dejara al descubierto? Mi tumba, la de Videl, a quien se supone no conocí pero en realidad soy yo. O mejor de golpe toda la verdad, la tumba de Mai quien es en realidad la chica que murió y aquien yo suplantó.

—Dime el nombre de la persona que buscas y te llevaré a su tumba—. La voz de gohan calaba en sus huesos y su mirada buscaba respuestas ocultas en su rostro.

Videl seguía en silencio, las dudas la carcomían pero su desconfianza mantenía a raya su decisión.

Entonces Gohan ofreció:

—Dime el nombre y no te pediré mas. No preguntaré de donde lo sabes, ni porque te interesa tanto encontrarla. Solo quiero oírte decirlo.

En el rostro del muchacho ya no había malicia ni hambre de saber. Bajo el seño fruncido, los ojos húmedos le decían a Videl que el otro estaba a punto de romperse si seguía negándose a responder.

—Videl Satan. Necesito ver su tumba, por favor.


	18. Capítulo 18 - Preguntas indiscretas

**Capítulo 18 - Preguntas indiscretas**

Fue una sorpresa que Gohan la sacara de la cafetería sujetando su brazo tan de repente. Se asustó cuando la mano de él se deslizó desde su brazo hasta encontrar la mano de ella.

Quiénes los vieron podían haber dicho que se veían como una pareja saliendo apresurados a mitad de una cita y así lo hicieron, empezando un nuevo rumor.

Afuera las calles estaba volviéndose oscuras y frías, unas pocas personas se giraron a verlos cuando pasaron por su lado, no debido a que iban tomados de las manos, más bien porque Videl no paraba de pedir que se detuvieran.

En algún momento mientras llegaban a lo alto del puente sobre la avenida principal, las palabras de Videl cruzaron el caos en la mente de Gohan regresando su conciencia y dejándola libre.

Videl se sostenía de la reja a un lado del puente tratando de recuperar el aliento y de entender que diantres había pasado por la mente del otro que lo impulso a salir así de la cafetería.

Sin esperar muchos resultados de su mente la chica hizo la pregunta y Gohan, con la vista perdida entre los autos del bulevar dijo:

—Dijiste que querías verla.

—¿Hablas de la tumba? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Un asentimiento de cabeza le dio la razón y por esa ocasión, durante el tiempo en que la indecisión y su impulsividad pudieron avergonzarlo, Videl vió a su Gohan. A aquél niño inseguro con el que creció en tan malas condiciones y con el mismo que los extraños giros del destino había vuelto a reunir.

—Quiero verla —dijo Videl acercándose al muchacho que evitaba verla. —Pero no hoy.

Hablando como lo haría con un niño pequeño, Videl escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente y las dijo lento.

—Es muy tarde. No he estado en casa desde ayer y esta noche vuelven mis padres. Podemos ir mañana, después de la escuela.

Las luces de los autos iluminaban de vez en cuando el rostro contrariado de Gohan.

—Te veré mañana entonces —dijo Gohan sin pensar en nada más que pudiera hacer después de haber sido tan impulsivo.

—Espera, Goten ¿Tú conoces a un tipo llamado Trunks?

—Sí y tu también. O deberías si tuvieras recuerdos de quien dices ser.

La mirada oscura de Gohan la acusaba con la misma fuerza que en los primeros dias, los ojos oscuros parecían querer recalcar el hecho de que la mentira persistía entre ellos por la desconfianza de Videl.

—Como sea. Es mejor que no lo busques y no preguntes por él es una persona peligrosa. —Advirtió antes de darse vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

—Goten... —lo llamó con aquel nombre falso por última vez durante esa noche. —Quería agradecerte por lo de ayer. No tenias por que ayudarme y...

La joven de largos cabellos no terminó de hablar cuando Gohan regresó los pasos dados, sujetó ambos hombros de Videl y lentamente se acercó hasta hacer chocar sus labios, esperando que la joven no lo rechazara pero dándole el suficiente tiempo para adivinar sus intenciones por si quería evitar el contacto.

—Tomaré esto como pago, para esta vez.

Videl estaba inmóvil de la impresión, era tarde y para la siguiente vez en que las luces del coche iluminaron el puente Gohan caminaba lejos. Mientras en los labios de Videl el recuerdo del calido toque se negaba a desaparecer.

Entre prisas Videl logró llegar a casa, tomar un baño y estar lista para la hora en que iban a recibir de vuelta a sus padres. Marrón llegó a la sala tarde, abrazo a los adultos y se mantuvo con cara de molestia el resto de la noche, ni los muchos regalos que recibió lograron hacerla sonreír.

Videl observó a la malhumorada Marrón sin mucho interés en saber el motivo de su malestar, la falsa rubia nunca se había preocupado por ella mas que para molestarla, asi que dedujo que quizás solo se le había roto una uña.

Por otro lado la rubia a la que debía llamar mamá, no dejaba de preguntar por la pijamada en casa de su nueva amiga.

La mujer mayor parecía tan alegre que insistió con la idea de la próxima vez Videl ofreciera a su amiga quedarse en casa. Las pláticas de sus padres derivaron con tanto interés en la supuesta pillamada que a la mañana siguiente lo único en que Videl lograba pensar era en exigir, preferiblemente de manera violenta, explicaciones a una risueña Erasa.

—¿Qué demonios le escribiste a mi madre? —soltó la acusación apenas estuvo frente a la extraña chica de cabello corto.

Gohan y Sharpner que ocupaban sus respectivos asientos a los lados de la acusada, observaban a la molesta chica de cabello negro.

—¡Oh, te contó que hablamos! Para ser tu madre es una mujer muy alegre.

Las respuestas de Erasa como siempre no llevaban a ningún lado.

—¿Qué hiciste Erasa? —Cuestionó Sharpner, interesado como siempre en poner límites a su incontrolable amiga.

—¿Yo? Nada, todo es culpa de Goten, el me pidió cubrir a Mai durante la otra noche, ya que por alguna extraña razón esta señorita aquí presente, no llegó a dormir a su casa justo la noche anterior a que ambos faltaran a clases.

La enorme sonrisa en la cara de la rubia se extendía más y más a medida que hablaba, incrementando el volumen de su voz y con ello la atención de los demás estudiantes en el salón. Sus insinuaciones eran claras y comprometedoras.

Videl corrió a tapar la indiscreta boca, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio a Gohan por haber involucrado a tan inestable persona en sus asuntos. El gesto entre los de pelo negro no pasó desapercibido por los dos rubios y si bien Sharpner se mantuvo en silencio como siempre, Erasa logró quitar la mano de su boca y se apresuró a gritar triunfante.

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó al sentirse libre poniéndose a señalar alternando entre Gohan y Videl. —Ustedes dos tienen algo, pícaros, pasar la noche juntos, como los adultos y sin contarme nada... ¡Quiero detalles! O haré un escándalo.

—Otro ¿No te basta con el que ya estas haciendo? —dijo Videl intentando ahuyentar a los curiosos con pesadas miradas de aura asesina.

—Estas malinterpretado todo.

La seria voz de Gohan se unió de la nada, atrayendo la atención de Videl y lamentablemente la de Erasa de vuelta al tema.

—¿En serio? Y por qué no me explican, asi ya no habrá malentendidos. —pidió la sonriente chica ansiosa por saber la historia completa.

Al contrario del sonido calmado en su voz con una sonrisa maliciosa Gohan dejó caer la responsabilidad de explicar todo en Videl.

—Si, Mai —dijo Gohan con el tono tan específico que le daba a su prestado nombre. —Dile a Erasa como pasaron las cosas.

Y Videl quería golpearlo ¿Qué demonios debía inventar para complacer a su curiosa compañera? Sí, al fin y al cabo aunque no había compartido cama con Gohan, si había pasado la noche en su departamento, los dos solos.

—¿Traes desmaquillante en la mochila? —dijo Videl con la mano extendida ante la desconcertada joven.

Considerando el poco entendimiento de su amiga a las palabras, Videl decidió que mostrar los resultados de la tan mencionada noche aplicaría las fantasías románticas montadas en la imaginación de Erasa. Y con suerte en la de los metiches del salón.

Usó un pañuelo mojado en desmaquillante para retirar las dos capas de maquillaje que usaba en la mejilla hinchada.

—Esto —apuntó a la oscura costra en su labio. — Y esto —dijo con el dedo en la mejilla morada. —Fue lo que pasó esa noche.

Los ojos de todos a su alrededor se abrieron sorprendidos, incluso la sonrisa de Erasa desapareció.

—Unos tipos me atacaron. Ya era de noche y cuando me topé con Gohan... él me ayudó —dijo Videl actuando como víctima lo mejor que pudo y esperando que el dramático aspecto del golpe acabara con las preguntas incómodas.

—Oh Mai, pobrecita.

La rubia se puso de pie para inspeccionar el maltratado rostro, abrazo a su compañera como consuelo y acercándose a su oído susurró:

—Aunque eso no explica porque dormiste en casa de Gohan...

La entrada del profesor salvó a Videl de responder a las insinuaciones de Erasa. Si bien el resto del día estuvo ocupanda con las clases, durante el almuerzo pudo acomodar de vuelta la capa de maquillaje que escondía su moretón y la salida esperó de la manera más discreta que pudo a Gohan.

Ansiaba y temía ver llegar a su compañero, la promesa de visitar la tumba de Mai le provocaba un dolor en el pecho que adivinaba, se incrementaría al ver su propio nombre tallado en la lápida.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando estuviera frente al sepulcro de la persona a quien le robó su vida.

—Mai... Mai... ¿Estas sorda Mai?

Con la sonrisa jamás pérdida Erasa saltaba frente a Videl para llamar su atención. No era tan común como en los primeros días pero todavía tenía momentos como este, donde olvidaba responder cuando la llamaban con el nombre de Mai.

—Lo siento, no te escuche.

Unos pasos atrás de donde estaban Sharpner y Gohan esperaban por amabas, este último tenía la mirada prendida en el rostro de Videl incapaz de creer en tan pobre escusa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Videl a la chica que la empujaba por el camino siguiendo a sus amigos.

—Ah, tontita ¿Olvidas la discusión de la mañana? Tu madre esta esperando a que le muestres las fotos de nuestra pijamada. Asi que vamos a mi casa a recrear nuestra fiesta que nunca pasó y para que me cuentes los detalles de tu relación con Goten.

 ** _Finalmente pude volver a escribir esta historia, no me disculpare por la tardanza porque seguramente los tengo hartos con mis escusas._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y un agradecimiento doble a todos los que comentan._**


	19. Capítulo 19 - Promesa

**Capítulo 19 - Promesa**

El hogar de Erasa, si es que se le podia llamar de esa manera, era en pocas palabras una lujosa e impresionante mansión.

La enorme extensión de árboles y pasto verde que hacían de jardín competía fácilmente en tamaño con los parques que Videl solía visitar en su otra vida para correr. La casa era mucho más grande que la de los padres de Mai y el lujo estaban presente en cada detalle, desde brillantes acabados dorados en las parades, hasta cuadros y muebles de aspecto caro e inmaculado.

Dos mujeres uniformadas con atuendos sobrios y un hombre mayor de traje negro los estaban esperando en la entrada de la mansión. Erasa los presentó como el mayordomo, la cocinera y la mucama sin incluir sus nombres ni dar los de sus invitados. Sujetó el brazo de Videl en un apretado agarre y corrió con ella escaleras arriba, abandonando a sus compañeros con los empleados y dejandoles las indicaciones de pedir lo que quisieran y no molestarlas.

En cuestión de segundos Erasa cerró la puerta de su enorme habitación, deshizo los ordenados edredones en sobre su cama y cubrió las ventanas con las gruesas cortinas. Cuando encendió las luces todo parecía un improvisado pero creíble escenario de noche. La rubia también abrió las puertas del armario más grande que Videl había visto en su vida y lanzó un montón de diferentes pijamas sobre la cama y el piso. Sujetó la pieza mas reveladora y la extendió a Videl ordenando que se lo pusiera.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Videl con la tela trasparente entre los dedos.

—Obviamente para las fotos que tu madre quiere ver.

Videl recorrió la prenda que mas parecía de lencería y regresandola a las manos de su loca amiga dijo:

—Ni loca me pongo eso. Sería como estar desnuda.

La rubia sonrío sin molestia, al parecer ya esperaba esa respuesta.

Terminaron usando dos enormes enterizos, uno de Pikachu para Erasa y un ridículo conejo blanco con orejas largas para Videl. La rubia siguió con el desorden empujando cajas de cosméticos en los brazos de Videl, lanzando perfumes al piso, que en realidad no eran necesarios debido a la naturaleza de las fotos, e incontables cantidades de accesorios que terminaron colgados sobre los muebles en todas las direcciones que se pudieran ver a través de la cámara. Todas las cosas sacadas del armario eran de marcas costosas que cualquiera, incluso Videl era capaz de identificar y Erasa no parecía preocuparse ni un poco por romper algo, solo seguía mandando a volar todo lo que encontraba.

Considerando el potencial riesgo de ser herida Videl caminó despacio hacia la puerta, ya pensaría en inventarle algo a su madre para justifica la falta de fotos. El clic del cerrojo fue minúsculo, apenas audible y sin embargo atrajo toda la atención de Erasa. En segundos Videl estaba siendo perseguida por un enorme y molesto Pikachu que intentaba atarla a una silla.

La imagen no deberia ser tan divertida pero la tela del enterizo eran tan ligera y Erasa tan delgada bajo esta, que el resultado era muy cómico. La risa obligó a Videl a detenerse, lo que la otra aprovecho para sentarla bruscamente sobre la alfombra olvidando la idea de la silla. Cansada de intentar huir Videl dejó a la otra hacer su entera voluntad sobre su rostro.

Tomaron fotos de ambas con los labios cubiertos de un escandaloso rojo, de una simulada pelea de almohadas y de los aterradores intentos de peinados que Erasa hizo sobre el largo cabello negro. Entre las tomas que comandaba Erasa y los comentarios de Videl sobre no necesitar tantas fotos, la joven de cabello rubio suspiró todavía sujetando las tenazas calientes.

—Eso ya lo sé, Mai.

Videl pregunto por qué si ya tenían más de lo que necesitaba seguían encerradas una peinando a la otra.

—Es por que en realidad estoy disfrutando mucho de todo esto.

—¿Nunca antes habías tenido una pijamada? —preguntó Videl.

—Claro que sí, cientos de ellas.

—En ese caso no entiendo que tiene esta de divertida.

—Te tiene a ti y el poco interés que tienes en todo esto—. Videl decidió no interrumpir a la de pelo corto quien hablaba y al mismo tiempo llenaba de risos calientes su cabeza. —Desde siempre, todas la niñas que invite a casa se preocupaban solo de lo que tenía, de esta casa, los lujos y las cosas que mi madre me compra. Tú no volteas a ver las marcas, pero te ríes de una chica loca corriendo en un enorme enterizo. No sabes ponerte ni el mas básico toque de rimel, pero maquillas moretones como una experta. Finges ser inocente y distraída pero atrapas al chico mas misterioso y codiciado que conozco y prácticamente lo desarmas hasta convertirlo en otra persona. No se que te pasó en realidad, ví el maldito video, igual que muchos otros pero eso no explica el modo en que has cambiado. Eres otra persona Mai y yo quiero ser tu amiga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Videl sorprendida por la última frase dicha.

—Jamás he tenido una verdadera amiga, siempre he andado con Goten y Sharpner porque ambos me soportan, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y en parte por las circunstancias en que nos conocimos, es curioso que cuando conocí a Goten sentí exactamente lo que siento cada vez que te veo hacer justo esta cara.

Erasa dejó las tenazas calientes sobre un mueble, presionó la mejilla de Videl con su dedo índice y cuando sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura terminó de decir:

—Siento que no pertenecen a este lugar, que estan perdidos y necesitan ayuda. Goten era pequeño y logró adaptarse con el paso de los años, pero tú eres torpe y tienes menos probabilidades de ser bien recibida Mai, por eso voy a ayudarte, sí me aceptas como tu amiga.

Videl no sabía que responder ¿Aceptada por quién? Y más importante que quería conseguir ella a cambio.

—¿Quién debe aceptarme? ¿Y qué ganarás tu a cambió?

—Ya te presentaré con quien debe aprobarte. Y lo que yo ganare, bueno, para empezar... quiero saber como es Goten en la cama.

El golpe fue duro. Videl cayó desde la lujosa silla de cabeza contra el piso y sin meter las manos. Erasa sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Cómo demonios quieres que yo sepa eso! —Videl gritó desde la comodidad de la superficie alfombrada.

—Bueno pasaste la noche en su departamento.

—Él solo me dejó dormir ahí. No pasó nada.

—¿Ah y entonces por qué me dijo que tenías un lindo par de piernas bajo esa falda?

—¿Él dijo eso?

—¿Somos amigas?

Videl asintió ya sentada. Erasa sonrío antes de dejarase caer a su lado.

—Entonces, sí lo dijo.

Videl pudo salir de aquella habitación después de al menos cincuenta fotos, con la cabeza llena de firmes risos, los restos que no pudo quitarse del labial rojo y la certeza de que Erasa era capaz de mentir sin remordimiento con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Por suerte la rubia había estado enviado algunas de las fotos al chat abierto bajo el nombre "Mamá de Mai" y quedado atrapada por los emocionados mensajes de la mujer mayor.

Cerró la puerta despacio para no llamar la atención del clon pickachu, con las orejas de su propio disfraz cubriendole los ojos, apenas dio vuelta chocó contra el amplio pecho de Gohan.

—Una linda foto. —dijo Gohan mostrando la pantalla de su celular con la imagen de una distraída Mai de labios rojos y cabello rizado.

—¿En qué momento tomó esa? —Se preguntó Videl en voz alta.

—No lo sé, pero espero que tenga

más.

Videl y Gohan escaparon de la mansión sin hacer ruido. Gohan había dicho que Sharper no los molestaría y Videl confiaba en que los incontables mensajes de su madre mantendrían ocupada a Erasa. No hubo necesidad de hablar al respecto, Videl simplemente siguió a Gohan por las calles de la ciudad, sabiendo a donde iban.

Al cruzar las puertas del cementerio el sol todavía brillaba en la plenitud del cielo despejado. Incluso en los caminos de las tumbas Videl podía distinguir lo caro que era el lugar, brillantes superficies de mármol y otros materiales tenían tallados los nombres de los difuntos. Flores frescas, pasto recién cortado, fuentes de agua y árboles bien cuidados todos los detalles que el dinero podía costear trataban de alegrar el lugar del último descanso.

Caminaron hasta el extremo más alejado, donde casi no había lapidas y allí, bajo la sombra de un árbol creciente en una sencilla losa sin adornos estaba escrito su nombre.

VIDEL SATAN

No había dedicatorias, ningún "amada hija" ni nada por el estilo. Solo su nombre.

Un nombre erróneo, en una tumba equivocada, para una persona que no debería haber muerto.

Videl no dejó que sus piernas cedieran, a pesar de la impresión que dolía demasiado y sin poder evitarlo de inmediato se sintió culpable por lo ocurrido con Mai. Sus manos temblaron, su garganta dolía y el mundo parecía querer girar a su alrededor, pero ella se mantenía de pie terca con la idea de que al menos le debía a Mai el ser fuerte. En silencio conteniendo la mayoría de sus lágrimas Videl le pidió perdón, porque sin quererlo había robado su cuerpo, su familia y las oportunidades que la vida le tenía por delante.

Se prometió asi misma que arreglaría todo lo que fuera necesario para dejar de mentir. Algún día Mai sería recordada como merecía.


End file.
